


Disney AU's | Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Disney Inspired Themes, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Tarzan - Freeform, a collection of one shots, au's, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: A collection of reader insert AU's inspired by Disney films!





	1. THE BEAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and The Beast
> 
> Prince Ben of Alderaan has been cursed into a beast, living alone in his castle in the highest mountains of Alderaan, surrounded by Force Ghosts. Years pass and a curious man finds the castle. Promising his daughter he'd bring her a Kyber crystal-in which she collects-he is only held prisoner for trying to take one from the palace's grounds. After finding her father's frightened Tauntaun, the soon to be princess takes her fathers place in prison... only to be held as a guest and develop a relationship with The Beast, himself.

The castle that sat atop of a snow covered mountain in the planet of Alderaan was long forgotten--and unheard of. No one dared to enter the land of the cold, seeing as no one was truly aware of its existence with their lack of need to travel the mountains. But, the castle was not abandoned nor was it vacant. Inside lived many souls that had been cursed, one in particular being the most brooding of them all.

"It is slowly making sense to me now..." Tapping his chin, sitting on a wooden chair, surrounded by books and disheveled paper, you peeked from the edge of the door frame. "Although I still have no idea as to how one could be Force sensitive." Pushing back his glasses, he only shook his head. "No matter, the Force is a very strong...thing!"

"Father...you are aware there are places you can go to to learn about Force sensitives?" You popped up, the man looking at you as you walked in.

"Yes, but I can not afford a spacecraft..."

"I am sure there are others on Alderaan who can help you." Coming to a stop at his desk, eyeing his work, the man stood up.

"Exactly why I travel every year to different places around the planet! I learn something new each time." He pointed a finger as you looked at him and smiled. "Maybe this year that question will be answered."

"You will only know once you leave...which is soon, I don't understand why you are still writing more novels when you barely have your things ready." You chuckled.

"Oh, that is right...y/n, you know how I am." Walking over to you, he held your hands. "The Force, it excites me! The fact that my own daughter can wield it...is a blessing."

Smiling at him, you nodded. "It does come in handy..."

"Yes, it does." He pointed, letting go of your hands and gathering things. "That is why I have to learn more. There are things we may not know about that you are capable of." Packing and stuffing books into a satchel, you watched. "All that are very exciting once they are revealed...like last year when we found out you could pick locks!" Your father turned at you with a wide grin as you laughed.

"Yes, because you had locked us out of our own home." Shaking your head, the man sighed.

"And you saved the day." Walking over to you, he pressed a kiss against your forehead. "I am proud of you, with our without your abilities, you are the best thing that has happened to me."

"Besides your books?" You raised a brow as he sighed.

"Possibly..." Shaking your head, you smacked his arm with one of his journals.

"Here, I don't want you riding out too late." Handing him the small book, he grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag, the two of you walking out of the small hut and over to where his Tauntaun stood. "Don't forget to get me a crystal!" You pointed a finger as your father climbed onto the creature.

"Of course, how can I? They are the essence to the Jedi and Sith." He lifted a finger as he spoke, you laughing.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." You patted his knee, the man nodding.

"Love you, y/n."

"Love you, too." Smiling, you then waved goodbye as he was off.

Spending most of your day tending to the small garden in front of your home, you entered the village to do some 'errands'; which basically was to pick up some goods and deliver a few of your fathers novels to the local library that had its own research section.

"It's that y/n...I wonder what she is up to." A villager spoke, watching your every move as you held onto a basket that held some goods.

"Possibly being a freak and brewing up something suspicious with her dark magic." Another villager spoke. "She is just as insane as her father."

Entering the library, you sat the basket down and walked over to the librarian. "Ah, miss y/n!" The man lightly exclaimed. "You have brought in more of your fathers work?"

"Yes," Opening up the bag, you stuck your hand in and pulled out the small stack of books, handing them over. "There are at least five volumes there on relating topics and subtopics. As always, about the Force and Force sensitivity." You informed as the man nodded.

"Very well, I shall go add them. Thank you for this, tell your father his work is much appreciated."

"Will do." You bowed your head, turning around and walking over to your basket, picking it up and exiting the structure.

Feeling the eyes on you from those nearby, you took in a deep breath, only to be stopped by a little girl. "Y/n! Y/n!"

Looking down, you smiled at her. "Hello!"

"I want to be like you! I think I am getting there..." She breathlessly spoke as you raised your brows.

"And, how is that?"

"Look!" Pointing at your basket, your eyes slowly trailed away from the little girls face as she scrunched up her eyebrows while her cheeks filled with air, down to the basket and seeing the neatly folded cloth levitate.

"Wow!" You gasped. "Very well done!"

"Hey! You! Get away from her, no need to spread your sorcery!" An angry woman shouted at you, your shoulders slumping as the little girl was pulled away, you walking off rather disappointed.

There was no need to treat you such way because you were _different_.

Returning to your home and neatly placing the goods where they belonged, you walked back outside to check on the garden once again, making sure the vegetables looked fine. "Ah...my dear, y/n." Recognizing the voice, you shook your head.

"Armitage..." Turning to face him, the man stood there in all his glory. "What is it, now?"

"You know what it is...it is the same thing I ask every chance I get." He grinned.

"And you always get the same answer from me, which will _never_ change." Seeing the man move closer to you, you backed up.

"Oh, y/n, we both know much better your life would be with me! I mean, look at the village woman who are lonely...it is not easy for them." He pointed his thumb over to a woman standing in a corner, begging for food, you shaking your head.

"Woman can be independent." You stated. "And I definitely do not need you." Making your way up to the door of your home, Hux quickly followed.

"It would be worth it, believe me! Your life would be so pleasant..."

Opening the door, you began to close it as you spoke your last words to him. "My life is pleasant the way it is without you." Shutting it, you held on as you took in deep breaths. Your encounters with that man were never easy.

"So be it...she will soon realize she needs me." Fixing his posture, Hux turned around and left.

Looking out the window, you let out a sigh in relief not seeing the man in sight.

Oh how much you couldn't stand that egotistical being.

* * *

 

Sat in your home, reading your fathers latest novel, the sound of familiar wailing came from outside. Lying the book down on your bed, you stood up and rushed out, opening the door and seeing your fathers Tauntaun sitting there. "Philippe? Where's my father?" Seeing the Tauntaun frantically move about, you grabbed onto him. "Philippe! Take me to my father," Instantly hopping on, the Tauntaun was off.

Something wasn't right, you could sense the creatures distress and the fact that your father was in trouble--but, from what? What caused him to separate from his Tauntaun?

Holding tightly onto the Tauntaun as it ran off, you were taken through the woods and up the mountains, unsure as to why your father had gone in that direction.

Feeling the temperature drop as snow began to appear, you nearly shivered, cursing your attire for not being warm enough.

Darting past a gate, the Tauntaun came to a stop in front of a staircase that lead to a palace. "What on Alderaan..." You muttered, not knowing that structure had been there all along. "Wait here." You spoke over to the Tauntaun, then rushing up the stairs and feeling a tug in your chest, as if the Force had been helping you find him. "Father?!" You called out, a shifting being heard in the distance but you not paying any mind.

Going up spiral steps, you instantly rushed over to a gated door. "Y/n?! No, you must go!"

"Father, I am not leaving without you." You shook your head, walking over to the gates lock.

"You must! You can not be here! It will find you!" He frantically spoke.

"I am not leaving until I get you out!" Aiming your palm towards the lock, you focused on it, only to hear a pop. Shoving the gate open, you went up to your father.

"Y/n, you can not-"

"We must go, now!" Grabbing his arm, you tugged him along.

"Y/n, it will find us and kill us! You can not take me home!"

"Nonsense! I am not about to leave you here to rot in some abandoned castle!" You exclaimed, only to feel your stomach turn as if the Force was warning you about something. "We need to go."

Pulling him down the steps, your father kept shaking his head. "Y/n, if I leave, the creature will find us and-"

Turning your attention away from your father, your heart instantly sunk at the dark figure blocking your path. "What are you doing?!" The mechanical voice boomed.

"You have no right to hold my father prisoner!" You fired back with a stomp, the figure standing there with clenched fists as it had stormed over to you.

"Your fool of a father tried stealing a crystal from my palace!" It yelled as you tightened your jaw.

"For me! If anyone should be locked up, it should be me-"

"Y/n, no!" Your father tugged your arm.

"You would rather take your lousy fathers place as my prisoner? How foolish of you, little girl." Narrowing your brows, you took a step forward.

"My father is not lousy and I am no little girl!" You exclaimed.

"No one leaves unless I have my prisoner! You do not dare steal from me without facing the consequences!" He shouted, you stepping in front of your father.

"I will stay in his place, then."

"Y/n-" Turning around, you looked at your father, deep in the eye as he fell in a trance.

"You will return home and forget about this, you will remember how I went off to travel the galaxy and said I wasn't sure until when I'd be back." Seeing your father nod, you pulled him into a hug, only to be tugged back by your upper arm. "You animal, can't you not see I am trying to say goodbye to my father?!" You shouted over your shoulder.

"You have done enough as it is." It spoke as you glared.

"Give me a damn minute with him, it isn't like I'll see him again!"

Growling, he then let go of your arm as you rushed over to your father and muttered something to him, inaudible for the _thing_ to hear. "I love you, now go home." Watching your father walk off, you took in a deep breath.

"A stupid decision you made. You rather trade your youth and freedom for your old father to escape?" Looking over at the black figure, you tightened your fists again.

"He is all that matters to me, I'd do anything to keep him safe." You stated as the figure trudged over to you and grabbed your arm again.

"Like I said, a stupid decision to make." Bringing you back up the spiral steps, he shoved you into the holding cell. "Don't think I'm foolish enough not to realize your abilities." It pointed out, only to stick out its hand and mold the lock in a way you couldn't possible break.

After all, you were pretty weak with the Force with your lack of training, and _it_ sensed that.

"You'll soon regret your decision."

* * *

 

Standing in there for what felt like hours--which was actually no longer than half an hour--you heard muttering from a distance. Narrowing your brows, you moved closer to the cell bars and held on, trying to take a peek.

"I know what I saw...she was young and quite beautiful."

"Are you sure? She could've been old for all we know."

"No, you nerf! She was young and wore this dress that you'd see villagers wear and her hair-"

"Appearances don't matter! It's the age!"

"Age shouldn't matter either!"

Furrowing your brows, you watched a blow glow came from the spiral steps, you moving to the far left side of the cell door to see it growing brighter and brighter. Had that been them holding a sort of light? Maybe they could help you out...

"All I know is, what if she could be the one."

"Not with how things were going, it didn't seem pretty."

Anticipating the moment, your eyes only widened as you backed up, seeing two figures that highly resembled--what you'd imagine to be--ghosts.

"He also has her locked up, how could that-"

"Ghosts?!" You exclaimed, the two men snapping their heads over. "Oh, stars...could this get any worse?!"

"Whoa, there is no need to panic!" The one with short hair waved his hands. "We mean no harm."

"Huh?" Watching the two as your brows narrowed, you pressed your back up against the wall.

"We are only here to be of company." The one with wavy hair spoke as he bowed. "We are not like the prince."

"Prince?" You shook your head.

"Maybe we should keep that hidden for now, she wouldn't believe us anyway." The other one whispered.

"Wh-who are you? Are you two...dead?" You asked as they stood outside the gate.

"I am Finn and he is Poe. No, we are not dead, we are just cursed to be Force ghosts." Finn informed.

"Cursed?"

"Dammit, we should've kept that hidden, too." Finn shook his head as Poe smacked the back of it.

"It's too late now, how else would we explain this?" Poe gestured to himself, then to Finn.

"What is going on?" You asked, the two looking at you.

"We are here to escort you to your room." Poe spoke with a nod.

"Room?" You raised a brow.

"We aren't about to let you live in a cell, of course not!" Finn exclaimed as you slowly nodded.

"He melted the damn lock in, that slime ball." Poe shook his head.

"No worries," Finn lifted a hand, sticking it through the lock and somehow popping it open. "It's a trick I learned-"

"Save it." Poe lifted his hand, turning his attention to you as you watched, slowly stepping forward.

"So...you're Force ghosts?" You asked, walking towards the two and sticking your hand out and through one.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed.

"Sorry!" You jumped. "You guys glow blue? That's...that's cool. Father would love this." Nodding your head, you only frowned at the thought of your father, the two seeing this.

"Let's get you moving to your new spot, it's much better than this cell." Poe waved a hand, the two walking off as you followed.

Throughout the walk, you eyed the castle, not realizing how massive it was until you walked through a bridge that lead you to a tower attached to the castle. "This is where you'll be staying." Opening the door, _somehow_ , Finn presented the room.

Slowly walking in, your brows raised. "Wow..." Seeing the large room, you did a full three-sixty, only to jump when another Force ghost popped up from the closet.

"Oh! A girl!" Looking at the woman, you blinked. "How beautiful..." She smiled as she looked at you the way a mother would.

"Leia, this is y/n, our _guest_." Poe introduced. "Y/n, this is Leia."

"Hello..." You greeted, the woman beaming.

"Hello, dear! Oh, look at you...so young and full of youth. You know, you'd be perf-"

"Where's Chewie?" Finn interrupted, another Force ghost walking in as your eyes widened at their height. "There he is!"

Hearing a roar, you nearly jumped. "Don't worry, that's our dear friend and Wookiee, Chewie," Leia pointed as you nodded, the Wookiee looking down at you and making a sound, you understanding.

"Hello to you, too." You smiled.

"You understood him?" Leia spoke as you nodded. "Of course you did...you seem so perfect!"

"Oh, no...I am not." You chuckled.

"Well, we'll leave you be." Poe waved as you looked over.

"Enjoy your stay!" Finn smiled as the two left your sight, shutting the door.

"What am I supposed to do..." You sighed, Leia and Chewie too caught up in a conversation to even hear you.

Turning around and walking over to a window, you opened it and peeked out, seeing how high the drop was to the rocky, frozen grown. That definitely wasn't your way out unless you had a rope of some sort.

Moving over to the bed, you tossed yourself on it. The least you could do was nap if you were locked in, right?

* * *

 

The sound of heavy knocking on the door snapped you awake, jumping in your spot as your head turned over. "Come and have dinner!"

Narrowing your brows, you stood up and walked over to the door. "With you?"

"Who else?!"

"No thanks, I'd rather starve." You rolled your eyes.

"I said, come have dinner, I am not about to have you starve for being stubborn!"

"I said, no thanks!"

"Don't be so ignorant, just join me and eat!"

"No!" You shouted back, the man behind the door growling and gritting his teeth, clenching his gloved fists tightly.

"Fine! Starve! You won't be able to eat anything if you don't eat now!" He yelled, storming off as you sighed, Leia and Chewie watching this as you moved to sit on the ottoman in front of the bed.

You were hungry, actually, you were _starving_. You hadn't had food in hours and your stomach was starting to growl, but you weren't just about to eat with a damn animal or whatever it was.

"Y/n?" Looking up and seeing the door open, Finn and Poe walked in. "Kylo will not be eating dinner, but, we would love it if you had. We really don't want you to starve." Finn spoke.

"He...it is not eating?" You stood up.

"Not now, at least." Poe spoke. "He was too upset.

"Oh..." You nodded. "I really don't want to starve..."

"Well, the food is waiting." Gesturing for you to walk out, Finn smiled at you as did Poe.

Walking along the palace and over to the dining hall, a pair of large, golden doors were pushed open to present a long table. "Wow..." You breathed, eyeing the table of food. "There...there is so much...food? I can't-"

"Kylo eats a lot, and since you are here as well, we made more." Poe spoke.

"So this is the lovely one we helped prepare dinner for?" Turning your head, your eyes landed on an older woman and a man who was around the same age. "What is your name?" She kindly asked.

"Y/n..." You introduced.

"A beautiful name." She smiled. "I am Padmé and this is my husband, Anakin," She introduced as the man bowed his head. 

"Oh, hello...Padmé...Anakin." You lightly smiled. "I don't understand as to how all you Force ghosts are so nice and that... _beast_ isn't?"

"The beast is a story on his own." Hearing a new voice, you turned to see a young woman.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed as the woman grinned.

"Hello, as you heard...I'm Rey." The girl smiled as you bowed your head.

"Y/n."

"Well, y/n...eat!" She exclaimed with a laugh as you went to take a seat, eyeing the options and not knowing where to start.

"Do you think she could be the one?" From afar, a pair of Force ghosts you hadn't noticed stood there and watched you. "Leia already thinks so." The man smirked.

"There is a possibility." The other man nodded. "She could be the one...but, from what I can sense, she very much dislikes him."

"Oh, Luke, that could very much change."

"Han, this isn't like how you and Leia were when you were younger." Luke stated.

"Very true...but you never know."

Sitting amongst the Force ghosts as they moved about, some conversing while others fooled around, you ate your food and watched. There was times you had to hold back from laughing, afraid you'd choke. Then there were times you watched in awe, Finn and Rey dancing together as Poe decided to play some music. Then there was Leia who had come and tugged a man along with her, you not knowing who. Eventually, Padmé and Anakin joined in.

"Excuse me, who is he?" Looking over at Poe as he stood there and watched, clapping with a wide grin, he looked down at you and raised his brows. Following the direction you were pointing in, he nodded.

"Oh, Han, that's Han." He stated, you looking back over to the small group that was dancing, watching the man-- _Han_ \--dance with Leia. "Leia's husband."

"I see..." You nodded, then turning around and seeing someone--a Force ghost--standing towards the entrance. "And him?" Looking over, Poe eyed Luke, then turned back to you.

"That is Luke, Leia's twin." He informed as you nodded once again.

"Oh, a big family, huh?" Hearing Poe hum, you looked down at your plate and realized it had been empty. Were you that distracted not to notice that you had already ate all your food?

"Yes, a pretty big one. Everyone's practically related except Finn and I. There are other Force ghosts lingering about but who knows where they are. There's Chewie, Phasma, Lando...my buddies Snap, Karé, Jess, Oddy, and L'ulo. You've also got the _real_ Force ghosts, Obi Wan, Mace, Yoda-"

"Real?" You questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, they're actually...how do you say, _dead_."

"Oh..." Feeling your eyes widen for a moment, you looked down at your hands that lied on your thighs. How had your father not learned about Force ghosts? It seemed like a pretty big thing if there were so many. "Excuse me, I would like to return to my room." Standing up and placing your napkin down, Poe gestured for you to.

Walking away and over to the large doors, you passed by Luke, looking at him for a moment as he looked at you, you then walking off and away from his sight. Narrowing his brows at the small encounter, he sensed a greatness in you. You were Force sensitive, he could tell, a not very skilled one...but, it was there.

Maybe Han was right. Maybe you were the one.

Remembering the path you went on to get from your room to the dinning hall, you were just about to follow it only to deter. You were curious, you had only seen a small portion of the palace. There were multiple wings and the one wing you hadn't seen was the west. You were curious, what else could the palace possibly hold?

Walking about, you came to a stop as you watched three droids walk past--a tall gold one, a blue and white one, then a small orange and white one that rolled around. Tilting your head the slightest, you smiled. Most of the droids in your town weren't all that entertaining, lacked character, and were basically slaves to their owners. These, on the other hand, had character. You could tell just by the conversation going on between the three, you had to cover your mouth so you wouldn't laugh.

No longer having them in your sight, you continued on your small journey, only to stop in front of double doors, much like the dining hall ones but larger and--instead of just gold--it was gold and red. Slowly aiming for it, you felt a sensation in your chest. You weren't supposed to go in there, you could feel it, but you couldn't resist. You _had_ to go in.

Pushing open both doors, you were presented with a rather large throne room. Growing wide eyed, you gawked. The light from the moon helped illuminate the area, no thanks to the large glass window that sat all the way toward the back, behind the throne. Carefully walking along the marble tiled path, you eyed the tall pillars, the high ceiling and the breath taking architecture. You could tell it was barely used with all the webs and slight cracks throughout.

Hearing the sound of your shoes hitting the marble ground echo throughout, you walked up the steps that lead to the throne chair and gently brushed your fingers along the golden seat. Circling it, your attention turned to a sort of small nook. Squinting your eyes as you tilted your head, something glistened.

Walking down the steps and over to the shining object, your eyes latched onto a glass case that sat on a concrete stand. Slowing your pace as you fell mesmerized at the crystal inside that was held up, you gawked. It was beautiful. The way it shinned a purple-blue color, you were caught in a trance, unable to look away. Your father brought you crystals each trip, but there was something about this one that had you intrigued. Aside from the small cracks in it, you couldn't help but want it.

From afar, an outraged Kylo watched, not even for long as he shouted, "What are you doing?!" He yelled, causing you to snap out of it and jump in your spot, turning to face where the voice had been emitting from. "How dare you be in here! How dare you get close to that!"

Feeling yourself panic, your chest heaved. "I-"

Watching him storm over to you, you gulped. "You have no right to be in here, girl! Stay where you are told to be, do not wander off when you are not given permission to!"

Narrowing your brows, you tightened your fists. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, the modulator cracking as you flinched.

"You beast! No wonder you are all alone up here! You are a _monster_!" Running off, you felt tears pricking your eyes, you roughly wiping them away as you then shoved past the doors, darting across the halls and towards the main doors.

"Y/n?" Finn narrowed his brows, Rey and Poe walking over and seeing you exit the palace.

Sprinting down the steps and over to the Tauntaun, you got on. "C'mon!" Immediately rushing off, the creature darted towards the gates. Wiping away the tears, too focused on the beating of your heart, you instantly fell off the Tauntaun and collided with the ground. "Philippe?!" Looking up, the Tauntaun squealed and ran off.

Watching the creature leave you, your attention turned to the sound of growling, a group of wolf-cats creeping towards you. This wasn't what you needed, not now, and definitely not ever.

Looking around the snowy ground for something, you quickly grabbed a stick and stood up, one lunging at you but you smacking it across the head with the piece of wood. The rest were quick to attack, you backing up and trying to defend yourself, not wanting to die in the claws of the Alderaanian beasts.

"Get away!" Whacking another one, the others growled at you, you swallowing the sudden lump in your throat as they stalked towards you as if you were their prey.

Feeling your chest heave even faster than before, you tripped over an exposed root hidden amongst snow, losing grip of the stick and instantly having the wolf-cats surround you. Trying to crawl back as you panted, the sudden glow of red ignited from behind, a humming sound echoing about and--before you knew it--the color flashed around and attacked the animals.

Watching the wave of the red light as the wolf-cats began to fight back, you realized it was Kylo behind the weapon. Seeing it happen first hand, you stared with wide eyes, watching the being thrash around and strike the last few wolf-cats.

Although outnumbered, Kylo had been doing well, that is until one from behind attacked as Kylo had been fighting off another. "Kylo!" You called out, seeing the all black figure collide with the snowy ground as the wolf-cat had pounced.

Trying to fight the beast off, Kylo waved his free hand and sent the wolf-cat flying, it harshly colliding with a tree. Seeing the weapon deactivate as it slipped from Kylo's hand, you instantly stood up and rushed over. Eyeing the bite mark against his side, you fell to your knees. "You need to tend to these wounds."

"No." Kylo grunted as you shook your head.

"You just saved my life, let me at least clean these." Unsure as to why you were suddenly being so kind to someone who just frightened you, you convinced yourself that it was because you were a nice person. "Come on." Helping Kylo up as he had grabbed onto the weapon, you walked him back to the palace.

"Kylo?" Rushing over, Leia stood there.

"Take me to my room." Kylo directed at you, you nodding even though you didn't know where that was...at least Kylo had been guiding you.

Finally making it to the room, you lied Kylo on the bed, not bothering to eye the room itself as you quickly moved around, looking for any sort of first aid. "They're in there." Pointing over to a table, you rushed over and opened a drawer, seeing a box. Pulling it out, you rushed back over and lied it on the nightstand.

"You need to take all of this off." You gestured to his attire.

"No!" Kylo snapped.

"I do not have time for your useless snappy attitude, I will clean this wound and you will take this off." You demanded as you pointed a finger, Kylo growling the slightest before complying. Sitting up, making sure his back was facing you, Kylo was careful to move as the bite mark stung. Taking off the helmet, your attention slowly turned from the kit, over to the helmet.

Watching as your eyes landed on a head full of thick and rather long dark brown hair, you blinked. You could've sworn he was some sort of creature...maybe he still was, maybe he was a humanoid? Still keeping your eyes locked, Kylo stood up and one by one removed pieces of his outfit. Pulling off the gloves, he then removed his belt and lied it beside him, then unclipped the tunic and ever so slowly removed it, lightly hissing from the wound.

Shifting your eyes to his bare back, you watched as his muscles shifted with his movements, the shirt being tossed to a side. Quickly looking away before he could notice you were staring, Kylo was hesitant to show you his face, no one, not in six years, had seen his face--not even the ghosts.

Standing there, he took in a deep breath. You already claimed he was a beast, calling him a monster, so how much of a difference would it make now that you saw his face?

Spreading out the items, Kylo looked over and saw your attention was set on the medical tools. Walking around the bed, he stood behind you, lurking like a shadow. "Are you-" Looking up, your brows furrowed, not seeing Kylo, only to see him in your peripheral view as you jumped the slightest. Turning around, you crossed your arms. "Is there any need-" Cutting yourself off, you eyed his face.

He was, in fact, a human.

Not just a human, but, he was a man. A young one. He wasn't some old, wrinkly creature, nor was he some sort of species you had never seen. No, he was a young man, possibly as young as you with a sleepless look in his eyes.

His face was something else altogether. The bags under his eyes, the dark irises, the moles that peppered his skin, his rather imperial nose...plump lips... _stop that_. Blinking, you quickly shifted your eyes back up and over to the one thing that was hard to mess--the scar. It started above his eyebrow, trailing across his cheek, and down to his shoulder.

Standing in silence as he watched you study him, Kylo stood there with his fists to his sides, jaw clenched as his eyes stayed on your own. Trailing the scar with your eyes, your focus moved to his exposed torso, realizing that he was--not only very tall--but, _very_ built. He was large, his frame was big and muscular and it made your breath get caught in your throat. Never had you seen anyone with such build.

Looking down his chest and stomach, over to the trail of hair that lead down, your eyes quickly moved away, ignoring the v-line and focusing on the wound. Grabbing his arms, you moved him back to his bed. "Lie down." You finally spoke, breaking the silence as he did so. He was surprisingly willing.

Starting to clean up the wound, Kylo growled. "Hey!" He snapped, you rolling you eyes.

"Relax, I'm just cleaning up the wound!" You exclaimed, Kylo tightening his jaw.

"Well, you should be careful when you do it!" He shouted back, you looking him in the eye and firing back.

"Well, you should watch your temper!" At that, he bit back, knowing there was no use in yelling when you were, in fact, helping him.

Sitting in silence the entire time you cleaned his wound, hearing faint hisses from him, Kylo was now sitting up as you wrapped the gauze around his waist, making sure it was secure enough. Watching you work the entire time, Kylo's heartbeat was faster than normal. The way you treated him, being gentle and careful, he couldn't help but feel weak. He hadn't felt such contact in so long.

"That should do it." Putting everything back after tossing the used up wipes, Kylo sat there and eyed your work, you looking over at him. "As long as you change it every so often and don't move too much to irritate the wound, you should be-"

"Thank you." He interrupted, you swallowing as you held your hands together.

"You're welcome..."

* * *

 

You didn't expect things to be so well, ever since you had cleaned his wound, Kylo was being a bit more approachable. Although still intimidating and snappy, he tried to be nice towards you. He was careful not to yell at you as much, biting his tongue when he wanted to. With his kindness came your own--you were nice, but, you didn't take his crap whenever he snapped on you. Little by little, bot of you opened up, learning things about one another.

"You said you collected crystals?" Kylo asked, you nodding your head as you stood in front of a door, in a sort of storage room while Kylo had been searching for something. After a while, only when it was just the two of you, Kylo didn't wear his helmet. He had grown accustomed to not having it around you.

He couldn't forget, not the reaction and the feelings you had when you first saw him without it. It was nothing that he expected, you were more enthralled than disturbed. Which made Kylo feel the slightest of better about himself.

"Yes, my father brings one every year for me. Why?" Seeing him turn around, he held something in his palms.

"This was my grandfather's." He spoke, walking back to you. "Y/n, do you know what kyber crystals do?"

"Not entirely...my father is still learning about them. I believe they have to do something with the weapon of a Jedi?" You said, tapping your chin.

"Yes, the lightsaber." Keeping his eyes on you as yours were on the silver and black object, your eyes grew in size. "This is a lightsaber, and what I had before, when I fought off those wolf-cats...that was _my_ lightsaber."

"Oh..." You blinked, shifting your eyes up to him, seeing him already looking at you. For a moment, your heart had fluttered.

"Would you like to hold it?" He asked, sticking his hands out more as you eagerly nodded.

"Please..." Grabbing on, you gazed. "Wow..."

"You are Force sensitive. You could learn how to use one...I could teach you." Feeling your eyes widened even more, you looked up at Kylo and nodded your head rather quickly. "Here, you use my grandfather's and I'll show you."

* * *

 

"Hux, Hux, please believe me! Y/n...my y/n is in danger! That beast, that monster up in the mountains...he is holding her hostage!" Your father frantically spoke. "Please, you and your men...you need to save my daughter."

"Y/n is in danger?" The red head raised a brow as your father nodded. "By a beast in the mountains?" Seeing a grin grow on his lips, your fathers heart dropped. "You can not be serious, now, can you?"

"I am very serious! She is in danger!"

"You are a mental man, you know that? This is probably why your daughter won't marry me...because you've gotten to her head!" He exclaimed, pointing at your fathers head. "I've had enough of your nonsense, you have reached your peak."

"What-"

Waving a finger, Hux's men walked over. "I think we should lock this man up, he's gone completely mad. My y/n is probably off wondering about as she usually is." Hux shrugged as he waved his hand.

"Hux, please! Y/n needs my help! She needs to be saved!" Your father called out as Hux's men dragged him away. "Hux!" Hearing your fathers voice fade away, Hux shook his head.

"That poor bastard..."

* * *

 

"So you and Kylo are becoming close, I see?" Leia asked as she styled your hair, you sitting there as you held the lightsaber in your hand, Kylo letting you keep it for the time being.

"Yes...he's opened up and I appreciated it. He's taught me a few things about the Force, actually."

"I see." She smiled, happy to hear. "I'm glad he can help you in someway after all that has happened..."

Nodding your head, you suddenly heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Standing up, you went over and opened it, seeing Kylo standing there.

"Y/n..." Looking down at you and your now styled hair that Leia had done, he looked over at the Force ghost and saw her smile and nod before he turned his attention back to you. "Would you...would you like to share a...dance with me?"

"A dance?" You curiously asked as he nodded.

"Yes...the ballroom hasn't been used in ages and I thought it would be...nice for us to share a dance-"

"A dance, you say?" Hearing a new voice, Padmé popped up beside you. "Leia and I could design you a gown!" She smiled as you looked at her, feeling your heartbeat quicken.

"I, uh..." Turning your focus back to Kylo, you nodded. "Of course...I mean, you showed me how to use a lightsaber, I think it would be nice to pay you back with a dance."

Taking in a deep breath, a small smile grew on Kylo's lips--you not seeing this as he had been behind his helmet. "Wonderful."

"But, no helmet." You pointed your finger. "I want just you, no disguise." Feeling his heart lodge up his throat, he nodded.

"Okay." At that, Padmé had tugged you in, the doors shutting in front of Kylo as his heart raced. There was no lie in saying feelings had grown for you, ever since you mended his wounds, he couldn't help but fall for you.

You were one of a kind and treated him like the human he was...not the beast he turned into.

"Oh, how lovely! A dance! Leia, I have the perfect idea!" Whispering to her daughter as you stood to a side, Leia nodded her head, only to wave her hands as materials began flying from everywhere.

Right before your eyes, a gown was being made from scratch, the fabric coming together as the puffy dress was being stitched and produced.

"Stars..." You gasped, seeing the gown come to life as it was finished. "You...this...this is amazing?" You whispered in awe, eyeing the beautiful yellow gown.

"I know." The two said in unison.

"Now, get dressed! Kylo is waiting!" Leia waved her hands as you nodded.

Not wasting any time, you quickly changed into the gown, slipping on heels Leia had also made for you as you then made your way out. "Thank you, Leia and Padmé!"

Watching you rush off, the two grinned. "I think she _is_ the one for him." Padmé smiled.

Nodding her head in agreement, Leia grinned. "I think so, too."

Nearly rushing down the corridors and halls, your pace slowed down as Finn and Poe appeared. "Ah, she's here!" Poe nearly exclaimed, turning to face you.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Finn smiled with a small bow of his head.

"Thank you..." You lightly blushed. "I assume you two are going to lead the way?"

"Of course," The two said at once before walking ahead, you following shortly behind.

There was no lie in saying you were the slightest of nervous. You had grown quite close to Kylo as he proved himself to be more than just the beast you saw. Rather, a man. A man with troubles that you couldn't quite figure out as to what, but in time you knew he'd open up.

Coming to a stop in front of two large doors, the pair slowly opened up as Finn and Poe presented the way. Walking up and over to the doorway, you froze for a moment, eyeing the rather vast ballroom. It was shimmering, nothing compared to the rest of the palace. The marble ground shined along with the chandelier hanging above. Almost everywhere you looked there was gold something--whether on the pillars, the boarders of paintings, or even the railings.

Shifting your focus to the central ground, your eyes landed on the back of Kylo's head, dark waves looking as if he had just gotten has hair done. _Just for a dance?_

"Go on..." Poe whispered over to you as you nodded, walking down the steps as your heels echoed throughout the room.

Turning at the sound of the clacking, Kylo's eyes nearly widened at the sight of you. Never had he seen anyone as beautiful. For a moment he was hesitant, the sight of you made him grow stiff in his spot. Was this real? Were you really there before him?

Smiling at him as you came to a stop, Kylo lightly swallowed before sticking out a hand, you happily taking it as the music started.

At first, you were anxious. Never had you danced with anyone before--beside your father when you were younger--so what if you screwed up?

That all went out the window when Kylo took lead, a hand on your lower back as the other held your own. It felt like you weren't in control of your body with how fluidly you were moving to the classical beat, nearly taking up the whole floor with the movements.

With every spin and step you took, your eyes stayed locked on to Kylo's own as if you were in a trance. A part of you felt as if you couldn't breathe--not like the dress was tight--but the fact that Kylo's face was so breathtaking.

His scar wasn't a problem, in all honesty, you didn't mind it. You were just curious as to how he got it. Other than that, his face was stunning. He seemed like a king. His eyes, although a bit dull, had summer color that looked as if it wanted to be shown. His nose was rather majestic, it suited him so well and it seemed rather...lovely? Then there was his lips; you couldn't even get started on them. They were a rosy color, a contrast to his rather pale skin. They were full and each and every time the ends lightly curved up, your heart skipped a beat--especially when his dimple would appear.

There was something about Kylo that drew you to him. For a man who seemed lonely and lived with ghosts-- _literally_ \--it was as if there was more to him that you couldn't figure out. Aside from the fact that he was Force sensitive. Maybe it was what Poe had said when you first met him. _A prince?_

Watching the two of you dance away, Finn and Poe smiled, only to have Rey appear. "Do you two honestly think she's the one?" Rey questioned, eyeing the two of you. "The one who can help us?"

"I think so." Poe smiled with a nod. "The feelings...they're there."

"He feels it, too. Just look at the way he looks at her." Finn pointed out as Rey eyed the two of you, seeing how drawn Kylo was, eyes fixated on you as if in a lovingly gaze. "It's there."

Turning her focus over to Finn, Rey smiled. She had hoped the two were right, deep down, she only wanted the best for her and the rest of the people affected by the curse--including Kylo.

Just as Kylo was about to turn you, you came to a sudden stop, hand clutching onto his arm as your brows furrowed. "Y/n?" Kylo asked, the music coming to a stop as Rey, Finn and Poe exchanged looks. "Is everything alright?"

"I..." Feeling a sort of discomfort in your chest, you blinked. "Something's wrong..."

"What do you-" Cutting himself off, Kylo could sense the disturbance.

"My father...he's in trouble?" Looking up at Kylo once again, he took in a deep breath.

"You should go then." He simply spoke as you blinked.

"But I-"

"Go, your father needs you." Gently getting a hold of your wrist and removing it from his arm, you nodded.

Tiptoeing, you kissed his cheek. "Thank you." At that, you rushed off, out of the room as the trio watched you go.

Brushing the tips of his fingers against his cheek where you had kissed him, it tingled. The sensation your lips left behind being imprinted. "Kylo?" Poe called out as the man stood there, hand falling to his sides as they balled up.

"Let her be. Her father is far more important." Turning on his heel as his cape flowed, Kylo walked off. He didn't like the newfound feeling in his chest, it felt like someone had forced their hand into his chest and pulled his heart out.

Taking your Tauntaun (as it had found its way back) and rushing away from the palace, over to your hometown, you felt yourself panicking. Was your father in trouble? Who would even bother to harm a man who has done nothing wrong?

"Father?!" You called out, being presented to a mob that had been surrounding him.

Turning in his spot, Hux raised a brow. "Oh, look who it is, the beasts hostage. She likes fine to me." He spoke as your brows narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" You asked, your father shaking his head.

"The beast in the castle, y/n! Tell them!" He yelled, your mouth falling open as if to say something.

"Psht, so which is it? Is it true? And if so, you seem fine." Hux spoke. "Unless, of course, you ran away."

"No! My father is telling the truth, but the man is no beast! He-"

"All of this nonsense won't do you any good, y/n." Hux shook his head. "If you would've married me like I said, you wouldn't be in this issue."

"Issue? What issue?" You questioned, the man waving a finger. "Wh-what is going on?" Watching a pair of men grab onto you, you tried shoving them away. "Let go of me!"

"You're just as crazy as your father," Hux spoke as he held onto your chin. "What a shame." Looking at him, you blinked. "Lock her up with him and let's go find this supposed beast."

"No! No, there's no beast! He's just a man!" You exclaimed, trying to fight your way out of their hold. "He's just a man!" Being forced inside of a carriage.

"Y/n...you're okay...the beast didn't harm you?" Your father breathed as you sat beside him.

"The _man_ didn't lay a single finger on me." You nearly snapped, not meaning to be so harsh towards him. "He's just lonely..." Sitting there and letting out a small sigh, you wished you had some way to warn Kylo, to reach through the Force and tell him what was coming. But, how?

Standing in the throne room, eyeing the single crystal in its case, more cracks began to appear. Clenching his jaw as he took in a deep breath, Kylo placed his helmet back on. There was no point in showing his face, not when you were no longer there, and not when he's been wearing the helmet for years.

He never took it off unless necessary--to eat, sleep, shower--but when you were around him, and you asked for him to keep it off, he couldn't help but want to reveal himself to you. For some reason, concealing himself wasn't an option whenever you were by his side. But now that you were gone, he couldn't help but fall back into his shell, hiding his true form.

Sitting beside your father, trying to loosen up the binders, you grunted. You needed to get out, to stop Hux and his men from doing anything drastic. "Ugh..." You grunted, trying everything you could to break the binders loose.

"What are you trying to do?" Your father asked. "You know that won't work...dear, use the Force." Looking over at him as your brows narrowed, he nodded.

"I-I-"

"Do it." He insisted, you taking in a deep breath and turning your focus back onto the binders. _Okay...you can do this, you can use the Force. Just, focus. You've done it before._ Staring at the blinders, you took in small breaths, putting all your focus on to the metal cuffs. _Focus. Just, focus_. Seeing the latch vibrate, it suddenly snapped open. "You did it!" Your father exclaimed, your head turning to him as you smiled.

"Okay, lets hope it works again." You spoke, turning and focusing on his binders.

"Hope is always the solution." Your father stated, you pausing for a moment. You needed hope, you needed it in order to help Kylo from being harmed--or worse-- _killed_.

Watching the binders snap off, you removed them. "I have to go-"

"Y/n, it isn't safe-"

"The Force will protect me." You nodded. "And so will hope." Giving him a small smile, you rushed out. Seeing the mass of people, your heart began to race. Snapping your head up to the castle as you watched them bang on the door, you gulped. "Kylo..." You breathed, picking up your gown and running over.

Shoving past the people and going up the steps, you realized someone was missing. _Hux_. Rushing around the palace and over to another side, your eyes shot up to the balcony where all the crystals were, seeing Hux climb up. "No!" You exclaimed, seeing him clutch tightly onto his blaster. Panicking, you looked for another way in.

Standing there and hearing the heavy bangs, Kylo tuned out the sound and kept his focus on the crystal. He never expected himself to become so attached to you, yet, here he was. He had fallen deeply for you. For someone who showed him compassion, kindness, and respect. Although there was clear hate--or at least you really disliked him--at first, it dissipated. It was completely erased. The one chance he thought he was about to be saved, slipped through his fingers.

"So, you must be the beast?" Looking up from the glass case, Kylo's head turned to the red haired man. "You...a beast? You seem like nothing but a coward, keeping hidden in a palace like this one." Watching the man aim his blaster, Kylo only looked away. He couldn't seem to even have the will to attack, his heart was much louder than his anger.

Suddenly feeling a burning sensation against his shoulder, he hissed. Snapping his head over at the man, he clutched onto his shoulder. "What do you want?" He seethed.

"You seem to have scared a few towns people. A certain old man and a young female. A female who seems to have grown attached. Attached? To a thing like you? How foolish." Walking over to Kylo, Hux kicked him in the stomach, sending him down. "A creature as weak as you, no wonder she defended you."

Sitting there, feeling completely weak--physically and mentally--Hux walked over and shoved him back with his foot. "Come on! You're a beast, aren't you?! Fight me!" He exclaimed.

Taking in deep breaths, he shook his head. He had no will nor desire to fight. The urge to defend himself and use his rage to cause harm wasn't there, it felt as if it had disappeared, leaving him there weak and useless. "Did she make you weak?" Aiming his blaster once again, you bursted into the room.

"No! Hux, don't do it!" You exclaimed, Kylo's heart fluttering at the sound of your voice as he looked over. "Please!"

Forcing himself up, Kylo shoved Hux back, grunting with the burn in his shoulder as he disarmed the redhead. Watching the two move back, they suddenly crashed through the glass doors, causing you to gasp. "Kylo!" You exclaimed, rushing over and seeing the two fighting tooth and nail.

The wind had become strong, a sudden downpour appearing and soaking either of them. Feeling his rage resurface, instantly blinding him as he viciously fought, he latched onto Hux's collar and nearly shoved him over the edge. "Oh, don't hurt me!" He cried out. "Please, I'll do anything!" Taking in heavy breaths as he panted, Kylo shoved the man to a side.

"Get out of my palace." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Kylo!" You called out, looking over at him, stepping out into the rain and being instantly soaked.

"Y/n..." He softly spoke, a small smile growing on his lips as he walked towards you; only to break into a sprint, hands latching onto your face as he looked down at you. "You...you came back?"

"Of course..." You nodded, smiling up at him as Kylo's heart swelled up. "I couldn't let them hurt you..." Just about to pull you into an embrace, the sudden sound of a lightsaber being ignited caught Kylo's attention.

Looking down at his belt, his eyes widened. "Looking for this?" Turning around, there was a sudden burning sensation in his torso as you gasped. "Never turn your back-" Reaching his hand out, Hux was instantly flung back, over the balcony as he yelled out while falling. Hearing the sound of his cry muffle out as the hilt of his lightsaber collided with the ground, you instantly latched onto Kylo as he fell to his knees.

"Kylo? Kylo, it-it's going to be okay!" You spoke, moving to sit in front of him as you held onto his shoulders. "You're going to be alright!"

"Y/n..." He breathed, voice nearly not being heard from how faint it was. "You came back..." As if he couldn't believe it after the first time around of saying it, you nodded.

"Yes...yes, I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry..." You nearly cried out, Kylo's hands moving onto your wrists. "I didn't...I never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay...it-it isn't your fault..." He spoke, moving his hands over to your face. "I'm just...I'm happy to...to see you."

Lightly smiling, you nodded. "Look, everything will be alright, we can-"

"No...not a-not a wound like this..."

"Kylo, please, we can-"

"It was meant...to be this way-"

"No, don't say that!" You shook your head. "Please, don't...don't say that..." You softly spoke, looking at him and feeling your eyes burn with tears.

"Thank you..." Feeling his hands fall from your face, his body fell forward as your breath hitched, you sitting still.

"K-Kylo?" You nearly whispered. "Kylo?" Hesitantly moving your hands as his limp body lied against you, you gulped. "Please, Kylo...Kylo, don't leave me..." Biting your bottom lip, you shut your eyes, tears now mixing with the rain. "Please...I-I-" Hiccuping, your arms wrapped around him. "I love you..."

Seeing the last crack appear on the crystal as it completely shattered, Finn, Poe and Leia all exchanged looks before turning their attention back to you. Slowly opening your eyes, you watched as one by one, the three began to fade away. Gasping, a sudden figure in the darkness appeared.

Clutching tightly onto Kylo's body, the tall humanoid slowly removed its hood and looked down at you. "You have shown him what it is to feel emotions he thought weren't capable to reach. You have given him the will to protect and show compassion. And, you gave him the ability to love. For that, the curse has been lifted."

Blinking, the man lifted a hand up, the heavy downpour instantly disappearing as the bright sunlight shined down on you. Shifting your eyes from the sky, back ahead, the figure was no longer there. Searching the area, you felt shifting in your arms, your eyes widening as you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist. "Kylo?" You gently spoke, feeling his grip tighten. "Kylo?!" Pushing him back, your hands latched onto his helmet and tossed it off.

Seeing his golden eyes stare into your own, your heart ached. Moving your hands onto his face, your fingers brushed against the skin where his scar once was, it no longer consuming his features. Falling mesmerized at the sight as you could hear your heart pounding in your ears, Kylo was quick to pull you into a kiss.

One by one, everyone started to reappear--Leia, Finn, Poe, Rey, Han, Luke and the rest--watching from within the throne room. "I told you she was the one." Han spoke to Luke.

"We're back to normal!" Finn exclaimed. "We're alive!" Picking Rey up into a hug as she laughed, Poe gasped as BB-8 rolled up to him.

"Buddy!"

Hearing the commotion, you separated from the kiss and looked over. "They're all...alive?" You nearly whispered, Kylo looking over just as you looked back at him. "And, so are you..."

Turning his attention back to you, he nodded, you giving him a whole hearted smile before pulling him into a tight embrace, Kylo standing and picking you up with him. "Thank you, y/n...for everything..." He spoke, grip around your waist growing stronger as he pressed a kiss against your cheek. "Thank you."

Placing you back down, you smiled up at him, admiring him and gazing at him longingly. "Don't thank me, Kylo."

"Ben, call me Ben." He grinned down at you, grabbing your hand. "My real name is Ben-"

"Solo!" Han called out. "Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren!"

Laughing at Han's comment, Ben couldn't help but chuckle along. "Okay, Ben..." You spoke as he sweetly smiled, enjoying the sound of his name being spoken by you.

Looking over to the small crowd, Ben gently let go of your hand and moved over to them. Hesitantly watching their son, Ben quickly swallowed his parents into a hug. "It's so good to be able to do this." He spoke as Han and Leia smiled, you watching and feeling your chest grow warm.

"The dance! They must finish their dance!" Rey exclaimed, rushing over to you and pulling you over to where Ben was, grabbing his hand as well.

"But, we're soaking?" You chuckled as Rey waved a hand.

"That is of no importance, we must celebrate." She winked up at you, dragging you two out of the throne room and over to the ballroom, music playing as Rey nearly shoved the two of you onto the dance floor.

"We never really did finish that dance." Ben smiled down at you as you blushed, the two of you starting up your dance once again. Gazing at one another, Ben only leaned down and pressed his lips against your own, you kissing back and smiling into it.

Never had Ben thought a beauty like you would love a beast like himself.


	2. ROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty
> 
> After the celebration of the princess' birth, an evil being threatens that on the princess' eighteenth birthday, he will turn her to the Dark Side. Seeking to keep her safe, Maz Kanata–a loyal friend to the royal family–watches over the princess until the days that lead up to her eighteenth birthday arrives. Being tricked and held prisoner, only the prince of Alderaan can save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written last year, before any news of the character Rose was released, so, sorry for the name confusion! Also, the planet is a made up one :)

The sound of muffled voices echoed throughout the palaces walls, royal families from all throughout the galaxy gathered in celebration. At the center of attention, the noble king and queen of the wondrous planet Daenia sat on their thrones. A warming sensation spread throughout their chests, the first baby of the royal couple had been born and everyone was there to celebrate her–princess y/n.

Although, not even a week old, she lied quietly in her crib, softly cooing as the sounds around her didn't seem to bother; it seemed only natural that the noises didn't disturb her. With the life she'd soon have of being royalty, balls and celebrations were going to be constant.

Walking across the carpeted path, the queen of Alderaan and her husband walked alongside their son–Ben Solo. The Solo-Organa family was the most well known royal family all throughout the galaxy, no thanks to the bloodline of the queen herself, Leia Organa. Her brother being the most well known Force users along with her birth father. Then, there were her adoptive parents who had passed down the title to her.  
"King, queen," Leia curtsied as her husband and son bowed. "It is such an honor to be here this evening." She sweetly smiled.

"It is an honor to have you." The queen of Daenia spoke. "The people of Daenia are more than happy to have you here with us."

"That is very much appreciated. I'm sure the people of Daenia will be more than surprised once they realize the prince of Alderaan will marry the princess of Daenia when the time shall come." Leia spoke as the queen nodded.

"Yes, it'll be a true gift to our planets." The queen smiled. "For now, I'll appreciate the youth of my daughter. She'll be grown before I know it." Looking over at the carriage, the queen felt her heart warm up. "Our lovely y/n."

"Ben, would you like to meet y/n?" Han asked as he looked at his son, the six year old boy nodding as his father grabbed his hand and guided him.  
"She will be my wife?" The little boy asked, nose scrunching up. "A baby?"  
"Not right now, of course." Han lightly laughed. "The two of you are far too young still and princess y/n is only a baby."

"When, then?" Ben asked in pure curiosity.

"In the future. It'll be here before you know it." Patting his sons shoulder, the two then walked away as Leia had given a small gift in celebration of the birth and planned marriage.

"To the princess and future queen." Bowing, Leia smiled before joining her small family.

Seeing a small woman walk along the carpet and over to the thrones, Leia bowed her head as the older woman bowed back. "Maz Kanata!" The king called out. "How lovely it is to see you."  
"I couldn't have missed the opportunity to visit the lovely, royal baby of Daenia." She spoke, tip toeing to look into the crib. "What a beautiful little girl."

"Yes, she is..." The queen spoke. "Which, you will be watching over."  
"Yes, of course. It is an honor to be given such a title. She will be in safe hands." Maz nodded. "She will be gifted with much love and knowledge. A good heart and a strong mind along with her soul. Princess y/n is and forever will be a gift to Deania."  
Watching Maz move away from the crib, the queen and king nodded. "That's all we ever ask for. A wonderful princess who many, if not all, can look up to." The queen spoke as she smiled. She wanted nothing but the very best from and for her daughter.

But, of course, as all was going well, something evil had to ruin it all.  
The sounds of gasps echoed throughout the crowd, a pathway opening up as a lanky, dark man treaded along.

Dressed in all black as an ominous gloom spread throughout his aura. Walking in all his glory, on top of his shoulder sat an orange Kowakian monkey-lizard, evilly laughing about as the guests watched in awe.

"Snoke?!" The king exclaimed, immediately standing up from his throne as the queen rushed over to the crib. "Take this man away!" The king uttered to the guards, the four running over only to be stopped midway as Snoke stuck a hand out.

"You can't possibly think you can have your lousy men remove me from this lovely palace, now, do you? They are no match for me. The power of the dark side and the Force protects me."

Shifting his focus from the guards, over to Snoke, the king narrowed his eyes. "Why is it that you are here?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"For starters...I was not invited." Snoke shook his head. "Everyone, even the droids..." Looking over at the three droids that stood beside Maz, Snoke rolled his eyes, "Were invited."

"That's because you bring nothing but trouble!" The queen exclaimed.

"I can not disagree..." The man spoke.   
"I overheard that the king and queen have birthed their first child...princess y/n." Grinning, his eyes shifted over to the baby in the carriage, the queen instantly moving over to block his view. "And, I have brought a gift." He waved his hand, the queen looking over at the king, exchanging looks before they looked back ahead. "Princess y/n is strong with the Force, I can sense it-"

Hearing a wave of gasps, Leia quickly pushed Ben behind her as the queen narrowed her brows. "On her eighteenth birthday, the second the clock strikes midnight, the princess will join the dark side-"

"No, she will not!" The king step forward.

"Oh, but she will...and you will not be able to stop me. I am everywhere and in her head. That princess will be mine and together we will crush all the hope and peace this galaxy has!" Spoke nearly shouted. "She will awaken her powers and she will be aware of the true place she belongs in. You can not stop the Force from giving her what she needs."

"She will never know the truth!" The king exclaimed. "She will never be a part of the dark side!"

Grinning to himself, Snoke slowly backed up. "We shall see." Instantly disappearing, his voice echoed out. "We shall see..."

Reaching into the crib and picking up the newborn child, the queen held her close. "She can never find out about her true abilities...if she does, he will only get into her head. "The queen spoke over to her husband. "We must prevent it."

"She won't." He responded. "No one must speak about the Jedi or Sith! Anything relating to the Force!" The king spoke to the crowd, Leia taking in a deep breath and holding onto her sons hand.

"My king, that won't be possible. The Force, it is everywhere." Maz spoke up. "We must hide her, keep her somewhere safe that Snoke could never find her. The palace can no longer protect her."

Frowning as she looked down at her daughter, the queen turned her head to face the king. "Maz is right...the palace...it is no longer safe for our little princess. The people, the kingdom...the planet."

Taking in a deep breath, the kings eyes shifted down to his daughter, gently rubbing his finger against her cheek. "I want her safe...I don't want him getting to her. But, what can we do?" Looking up, the king gazed at the queen.

"I shall take her to my home planet, from there she will be free from any threats and those who are aware of who she truly is." Maz quietly spoke over to the king and queen. "Takodana will house and protect princess y/n."

"For how long?" The king questioned.   
"I can't just let our daughter go...we will not be able to see her grow, to watch over her..." He spoke to his wife.

"Until her eighteenth birthday, once the clock strikes. She then can return home. For the time being, she will have to stay with me." Maz spoke as the king swallowed. He didn't want to let go of his one and only daughter, he didn't want to lose the ability to see her. But, if that meant she'd be safe, then he'd have to give it up.

"Eighteen years..." The king breathed. "I want her safe, I don't want anything to happen to her...Maz, you must make sure nothing bad comes her way. I trust in you."

"Of course, my king." Maz bowed her head. "Princess y/n will grow into a fine young woman in my hands, I promise you that. She will be fit to be a queen."

Letting out a small breath, the queen looked down at the princess, gently smiling before softly kissing the baby's forehead. "Maz will take good care of you, my little star. You will be gracious and well rounded. I can already see you ruling this planet with such glory." Watching the king kiss the top of the princess' head, the queen hugged the infant. "Till we meet again, my dear princess y/n."

* * *

 

The excitement that coursed through your veins worked its way throughout your body. The tugging sensation at the ends of your lips were too strong for you to fight back. In less than twenty-four hours you'd be eighteen. You didn't know why you were so excited, eighteen was like any other year, but for some odd reason...something you couldn't understand, made you anticipate the moment.

"Eighteen..." You lowly spoke, looking at yourself in the mirror as you stood there, patting down the skirt of the gray dress you were in, tilting your head the slightest and tugging on the white collar it had.

"Eighteen is like any other age, why does it feel so...exciting?" Moving your head back up straight, you took in a deep breath, taking a step back and away from the mirror. "Maybe Maz will finally let me visit another planet..." You muttered to yourself.

Walking barefoot along your room, you sat on the edge of your bed and slid your feet into your shoes, standing back up and aiming for the door. You never understood how, and never even bothered to ask, as to why and where Maz had gotten your clothing. Although it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it always consisted of fine materials and beautiful designs.  
Most of the time you were in dresses and if you weren't, you wore pants and a tunic–which was quite rare. You never understood the meaning behind it, there was nothing really special about Takodana, just a bunch of smugglers and sometimes thugs visiting Maz's castle for the bar. Nothing else. So why was it that you always dressed better than everyone else?

Wasn't like it bothered you, in all honesty, it almost felt like you were meant to wear such clothing. But when you saw Maz in her vest and pants and others in their casual clothing, you felt a bit out of place.

"Maz!" You exclaimed, exiting your room and making your way over to where she usual was in the bar. "Can you believe it? I'm turning eighteen tomorrow!" Standing in front of her and giving her a wide grin, she nodded.

"Yes, it's a bit terrifying how fast time flies..." Maz shrugged. "You are getting too old on me, y/n." Maz pointed a finger as you chuckled. "What are your plans for the day?" She questioned as you tapped your chin.

"I was thinking about taking a walk around Nymeve lake...maybe not all of it, I haven't done a walk in a while and I like seeing the greenery it has to offer." You nodded.

"That sounds lovely, I haven't done that in a while. But, enjoy it. I'm sure you'll find some of those lovely flowers you love picking." Maz smiled as you did the same back. "Just be careful, I trust you know not to go too far out.

"Yes, of course. Don't want any of your pirate friends attacking me." You pointed a finger before walking off. "I'll be back in a bit!" Waving, you left her sight.

Turning in her spot, she pulled out a small holo pad from her pocket as it had vibrated, answering it and seeing the hologram appear. "Hello, Maz."  
"Hello, king y/l/n...I assume the celebration is underway?"

"Yes, of course. We can not wait to see our dear y/n again. She must've grown into a beautiful young woman by now. We truly miss her." He spoke with a slight frown.

"Soon you will see her. She is unaware of the ball so it'll be a grand surprise to finally see and meet her parents and the kingdom she will soon claim her own." Maz nodded.

"I wonder how she'll take it...she's been raised in such a quiet and tamed environment. To switch over to that of royalty? It won't be so easy."

"I disagree. It's already natural in her. She's very proper, her way of being is almost as if she were already raised by royalty. Princess y/n will do just fine, I promise you." Maz stated as the king nodded.

"I have faith in her. I can only imagine the reaction the people will have..."  
Walking down the castle walls and exiting the structure, you made your way along and waved at a few passing droids before entering the forest. You felt so care free, so at ease and relaxed. The fact that your life seemed so easy wasn't something that bothered you. With the way you were raised and the place you grew up in, there really was no point in being stressed out.

Wasn't like there was anything to consume your time or to linger in the back of your mind, you didn't do much, you just helped Maz with the castle and socialized with some of the visitors who weren't creepy or threatening.

Your social skills weren't a problem, you were quite outgoing. It helped you in your case of being lonely, seeing as all you truly had was Maz and no other family or friends, you relied on the guests. Although sometimes you found yourself in situations you shouldn't be in, you usually found your way out–unless Maz had to get you out.

Seeing the shoreline come into view, your pace slowed down as a smile grew on your lips. There was something about the water and the sight of it that made you so happy. You loved that Maz's castle was built on a lake like Nymeve. The body of water was rather massive and a sight to see. The beauty of nature always made you feel so tranquil, you never imagined yourself being surrounded by tall buildings and hundreds upon thousands of hovercrafts zooming by.

"Alright, Chewie, you can go visit your girlfriend...I'll handle the trading." The tall, young man spoke over to the Wookiee, waving his hand as the two walked down the ramp of the Falcon. "Since I always do." Rolling his eyes as he heard Chewie roar in opposition, Ben pointed a finger. "Don't lie! You know I do!" Roaring again, Ben shoved the Wookiee away. "Just go, I'll meet you back here."

Watching the Wookiee walk off, Ben shook his head as he rubbed his face. Now that his dad handed over the Flacon to him, he also had to take the responsibility of doing trading and, from time to time, smuggling. Even though he was a prince, his father claimed someone had to do the job.  
Just about to walk on, Ben stopped in his tracks. Feeling his heart skip a beat as a sudden tug in the Force pulled him, his head turned to the left of him. Narrowing his brows, he felt a sense of familiarity, a sort of magnet wanting to pull him to something.

Turning his whole self in the direction, Ben walked on as the Force guided him. It was an odd feeling, he had never felt it before. Sure, he had felt plenty of things through the Force but not something like this. It made his stomach turn, heart race and his nerves jump with anticipation. What was it that the Force appealed to? What exactly was making him feel such way.

Stepping over exposed roots and ducking under low branches, Ben pushed through a few bushes until he came to a complete stop. A vast scenery of mountains and a massive lake sat in front of him, eyes scanning the green and blue, only for it to land on a lone figure. Blinking as he gulped, his heart lodged up his throat. Feeling as if the Force had been yelling in his ears, he slowly walked away from the bushes and out of the forest.

For whatever reason, the Force was pulling him towards the person.  
He could feel a sense of awareness, a connection as if he had known them for a while, but had he? At the sight of the long y/h/c hair and the attire they had been dressed in, he couldn't seem to put a finger on who it was.

Standing there and taking in the fresh air as you had shut your eyes and deeply inhaled, your eyes only fell open as you exhaled, feeling as if there had been a presence behind you. Lowering your shoulders, you turned your head, only to see a figure approaching you. Completely turning around, your eyes widened at the sight. It was so rare to see humans on Takodana unless they were older or covered up in scars. But to see someone young and a man who isn't decades older than you, and that handsome, you gasped.

Feeling your heart rapidly beat against your chest as you watched them grow closer, you felt a sensation move about in you as if you wanted to go to them, a sort of gravitational pull you could hardly resist.

Slowing down his pace as he gulped, Ben eyed you with wide eyes. The Force, the sudden connection, the aura you had...it felt too familiar. He had felt it once before, that was for sure. But who were you? He would've remembered a remarkable face like your own, let alone, such a sensation. But why couldn't he? Why was it that the Force taunted him in such way?  
"Um...hello." You greeted, bowing out of respect.

Blinking, the man only cleared his throat as he bowed back, finding himself locked in a gaze at your beauty. "Excuse me for seeming a bit...creepy, but, may I ask your name?" Narrowing your brows the slightest, you only nodded before taking a small step forward, reaching out your hand for him to take.

"Rose." You lightly smiled, the young man taking your hand in his, only for you to shift your eyes down to it. Not until now had you noticed his size difference. His hand was much more larger than your own, easily engulfing it. His height was something else altogether.

"Rose..." He repeated, enjoying the sound of it but it not ringing any sort of bells in remembrance. Kissing the back of your hand, he couldn't help but be gentle and slow. There was something about you that attracted him–and the reverse.

The man was breath taking. His looks were unique but utterly beautiful. His dark and wavy hair that looked so soft, his warm eyes, strong nose and plump lips–he almost looked royal to you. The way he carried himself, how he walked and treated you with gentleness also made him seem as if he were a prince of some sort. Maybe even a king.  
But that couldn't be it. You didn't want to get too caught up in your imagination, although he seemed so pleasant and noble. But, what would a prince be doing on Takodana? "Dear Rose...there is something about you that makes me feel like I know you...but I can't recall."

"Oh, I'm sure I would've remembered you if I had met you before." You lightly laughed, the young man smiling at the sound. "But I do not...I apologize."

"That is fine..." He nodded, studying your face as his heart began to well up. "Though, something in the back of my mind keeps telling me I know you. Or, at least I have seen you once before."  
"It's quite impossible, I've been on Takodana my whole life...unless you've seen me in the castle before." You spoke as the man slightly narrowed is brows. He had never been on Takodana before, this had actually been his first time so that reason went out the window.

Holding onto your hand, his thumb rubbed against the back of it, your heart skipping a beat as your cheeks reddened, looking down at the two. Gazing at you with such admiration, Ben tried finding anything that could have triggered his memory of you. He must've met you before, he could feel it in the Force. "I've never visited this lovely planet before..."

"Oh..." You lightly frowned. "Well, maybe you've mistaken me for somebody else?"

"Impossible..." He muttered. He knew what he was feeling and the Force never lied.

"I'm sorry, mister..." Looking at him and realizing he hadn't introduced himself, Ben only cleared his throat, slowly letting go of your hand in a way he didn't want to.

"Ben Solo," He bowed his head. "My name is Ben Solo."

"Ben Solo..." You smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Solo...are you of royalty?" Widening his eyes, the man blinked. When he went on smuggling and trading missions, he made sure he didn't stick out, always dressing in a smugglers attire. So, how was it that you had known? It wasn't like everyone in the galaxy was aware of how he looked, specially those on neutral planets such as Takodana.

"I..."

"I appologize, I assume too much." You waved a hand, the man instantly shaking his head.

"Uh, no...it's fine. I'm, I'm just a smuggler, that's all." He nodded.

"A smuggler?" You questioned. "You don't seem like one...you're kind and respectful."

Staring at you, his heart raced. Had others disrespected you before? If so, why was it that he had the urge to find who ever they were and send them into oblivion? "I am the rare kind. The one's who do what they have to do while still being civil."

"I see..." You nodded. "Well, Mr. Solo, I'm sure you're looking for the castle then." Seeing him nod, you grabbed his hand. "I can take you there." Smiling, you walked off and tugged him with you.

There was something about you that attracted him towards you and he couldn't seem to figure out what it was...

"Here we are, Maz's castle." You spoke, entering the building. "I'm sure whoever it is you need to meet with is waiting in here somewhere." Looking over at the man, his eyes shifted from you, over to the crowd, only to the sound of someone speaking.

"Rose!" Turning your, head you saw Maz walking your way with a rather shocked expression.

"Yes, Maz?" You asked, Ben looking over and growing wide eyed. Maz, he knew that name and he knew that woman, he had met her once as a child at the palace of king and queen-

"I have a surprise for you, come with me." Grabbing onto your hand, Maz instantly pulled you away, your other hand slipping from Ben's hold.

Looking over your shoulder, you waved before being rushed off. "Maz, what is it?" You asked with a grin. "What's the surprise? Is it for my birthday?"

"Yes." She nodded, stopping at your door. "A very lovely surprise for your birthday." Letting go of your hand, she opened the door, you looking in and seeing a dress lying on your bed as you instantly gasped, rushing in. "I am going to take you to a ball."

"A ball?!" You exclaimed.

"Yes. It is on another planet...you have more surprises there." She added as you gawked at the pink gown, looking at it's long sleeves and the way it went off the shoulders.

"This is beautiful...oh, Maz, I'm so excited! A ball on another planet?! That is the best gift ever!" You shrieked, picking up the dress and pulling it against your chest.

"I suggest you rest early, tomorrow is a big day." She nodded, only for your smile to drop as you thought about Ben. You wanted to see him once more before he had left; you never knew when you'd ever see that sweet man again.

"Wait, but-"

"I'll bring you your dinner, for now try on the dress, see how it fits you. I promise, it'll be worth it." At that, she closed the door, you letting out a small sigh before holding the dress against you and looking at the mirror.

"It is beautiful..."

* * *

 

Spinning around in the dress as you stood in the spacecraft, Maz only called over to you. "Rose, come look at this!" Stopping as you nearly felt dizzy, you turned and walked over. "Look..."

Gazing out the window of the canopy, you gawked. It was nothing but oceans and mountains, plant life galore and green everywhere–a sight you could only dream of. Almost like Takodana but with much more water...and a bit more beautiful. "Maz, this planet is beautiful!"

Turning in her spot, she looked at you. "Y/n...this is your home."

"Y/n?" Your brows furrowed. "Who's y/n?"

Swallowing, she grabbed your hand. "You, you are y/n. See, I've been meaning to tell you this. Actually, I wanted to but couldn't. Your real name is y/n y/l/n, daughter of king and queen y/l/n of Daenia...y/n, you are royalty."

"I...I...what?" Shaking your head, you blinked. "Me? Royalty? But I-"

"I raised you because I had to keep you safe...it is a long story itself, but you are actually the daughter of the king and queen of this lovely planet. Your planet, the one you should truly call home."

"Daenia...?" Looking over, back out the window, your mouth fell open the slightest. "This is my home?"

"Mhm..."

"And I'm a princess?"

"Yes, you are."

Slowly turning your head back to face Maz, you lightly frowned. "But, what about you?"

"I am just your guardian. I watched over you like a good friend of the queen does. They trusted me with your life and I did what I had to do for eighteen years. Y/n, you must now return home and be the princess you are truly meant to be. To be the future queen."

"But, I...but I'm no princess? I don't know a thing about being a princess!" You shook your head.

"Do not doubt yourself, dear y/n. You have it in you. You may not see it, but I do. The way you treat others, the way you carry yourself...it is in you, it is natural to you. It runs through your blood. You are princess y/n of Daenia...and it is time for you to return to your palace."

"But Takodana is my home..." You nearly muttered as Maz shook her head.

"It may be where you were raised, but Daenia is where you were born. Where you are meant to be. Takodana will always be there for you, but Daenia is where you are meant to be." Maz spoke as you took in a small breath. "Daenia is your kingdom."

Slowly nodding your head, you looked back out the window as the palace came into view, Maz letting go of your hands as she manned the panel. "My kingdom..." You whispered, a warm feeling growing in your chest as you eyed the structure. "My home..."

Landing the space craft in the hangar, you stood up from being momentarily sat in the passengers seat, aiming for the ramp. "You head down there, I will be out in a few." Maz spoke over as you nodded, waiting for the ramp to lower before you walked down.

Seeing an array of spacecrafts in all sizes, your brows raised. Such a large hangar for a palace, did it need that many ships?

Walking along and eyeing all the vessels, you came to a sudden stop as a man popped up in front of you, nearly startling you. "Excuse me..." You held your chest, looking up at them.

Seeing a grin on their lips, you looked up at their green eyes and could sense such malice from them, unsure as to why. "Hello, princess." The red haired man spoke with a frightening look.

"Uh...who are you?"

"Oh, I am one of the guards. I am here to escort you into the palace." The man spoke as your heart suddenly skipped a beat. Something didn't feel right.

"I have to wait for my-"

"No need, there will be other guards to guide them." He nodded, grabbing your upper arm and tugging you along.

"Sir, I rather we wait for-"

"We have no time to stall, the people are waiting for you." He asserted as you flinched. Dragging you along and away from the hangar, you continuously looked over your shoulder, realizing you were going away from the palace rather than towards.

"The palace is the other way, where are we-" Looking back ahead, your breath hitched as a rather tall man stood there, face disoriented and rather demented. "Wh-what is going? Who are you?!" You asked, trying to pull your arm away.

"There is no need to fear, princess. This is your destiny." Before you could even retort, the man waved a hand, sending you into deep sleep as you fell limp. "Hux, take her to the ship."

Nodding his head, the red haired man picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder, arm wrapped around your waist as the other on the back of your knees, only to hear footsteps rushing their way. 

Turning a corner, Maz stood there in shock, eyeing the duo. "Y/n!" She called out, just about to rush over only to be frozen in her spot.

Eyeing the woman, Snoke shook his head. "The people of Daenia have made a big mistake...it is far too late. You thought a time frame would honestly prevent me from capturing her? Your delay only made it worse." Turning around, Snoke walked out. "Say goodbye to your princess."

* * *

 

Rushing along the halls and over to the palace, after finally being freed from Snoke's hold, Maz nearly panicked. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she shouldn't have allowed you to go on your own, yet...you were now gone, in the hands of the enemy.

Feeling her body shake from fear as she only worried about your well being and your fate, Maz aimed for the stair case, only to slow her steps. Sprawled out on the ground were the guards. Although there had been no blood or sign of injury, they were completely gone.

Pushing past the palace doors, more and more guards and visitors appeared still on the ground, almost as if they had been in deep sleep. Had Snoke done this?

Making her way to the main hall, she pushed past the doors and eyed her surroundings, seeing everyone–including the king and queen–unconscious. "Oh, no..." Looking over to her right, there lied Han and Leia, beside one another looking as if they had been asleep. "Damn you, Snoke."

Hearing the doors behind her open, Maz instantly turned around. "Maz? What happened here?!" Ben questioned as he rushed over.

"Where were you when this happened? Why were you not here?" Maz asked as she walked over.

"I was...never mind." Shaking his head, he waved his hand dismissively. "Where's y/n?" He questioned.

"Y/n?" Maz asked in confusion.

"I know she's with you, you saw me, Maz." He spoke. "Where is she now? This is all for her."  
Sighing, Maz gulped. "Snoke took her."

"He, what?!" Ben exclaimed, taking a massive step forward. "How?! He's not supposed to go anywhere near her!"

"I am well aware of that, but he did! He took her and I am unsure as to where and I am afraid he will go on with his ideas." Maz shook her head.

Narrowing his brows, Ben clenched his fist. "I'm going."

"Going, where?! You have no idea as to where she is!" Maz called out as Ben had turned around and walked off.

"Y/n and I are connected. I can sense her out, the Force will guide me to her." He spoke over his shoulder. "I will find her."

"Ben, Snoke is far more powerful than-"

"I will do what I have to to save the princess, even if that means I must defeat Snoke and risk my life." At that, Ben left her sight.

Wasting no time, Ben searched through the Force for you. Now realizing as to why he had recognized you and why he felt so attached; things had only added up. He knew what your Force was, after running into you years later, he could now easily pinpoint your life Force. And now that you were in danger, he had to rely on this and only hope it'd work...even if he had recently discovered such bond.

"The princess is in her cell. The minute she awakens, so will her abilities." Hux spoke over to Snoke.

"She will be much to our advantage...she has exactly what we need." The man nodded. "Now that the entire palace is unconscious, no one can possibly come find her."

Nodding his head, Hux only transformed back into his true form, making his way onto Snokes shoulder as the man looked out the viewpoint of the base.

"The galaxy will soon be mine."

Trying to travel as fast as he could though space, Ben nearly crash-landed onto the satellite, snow preventing the crash from being ugly as he instantly lowered the ramp and rushed out.  
"Y/n..." He spoke as he sensed you, head turning over to the structure beneath the cliff he was on. "They won't have you, I won't let them." Rushing off, Snoke only tensed up in his spot.The feeling of someone else's life Force that wasn't one he was used to threatened him. "No..." Quickly turning around, he rushed along the halls and in the direction he sensed the being.

Lying unconsciously in the small cell, four walls holding you captive as a single door with a small window being your own source of escape, you were in a deep sleep; no way of waking up in a dreamless world.

Entering the base and swiftly making his way through the halls, feeling your life Force grow stronger and stronger, Ben came to a sudden stop. Something was close...someone was approaching him.

Turning around and instantly activating his lightsaber, blocking that of the man's now right in front of him, Ben furrowed his brows. "Prince Ben Solo..." Snoke spoke. "Have you come to save the girl?"

"You will not have her! She does not belong on the dark side!" Ben exclaimed, pressing his lightsaber against the man's.

"So you believe..." Forcing his lightsaber against Ben's, Snoke grinned. "The moment the girl wakes up I will show her where she truly belongs. On the dark side, beside me and ruling the galaxy."

"She will never!" Ben gritted his teeth.

"You can not stop me, Ben Solo. She will be mine." Swinging his lightsaber, Ben's went flying as Snoke had disarmed him. Just about to reach out for it, the monkey-lizard snatched the hilt and rushed back to Snoke's shoulder. "And you will bow to me." Aiming his lightsaber under Ben's chin, Ben tightened his jaw as his brows narrowed even more.

Rushing out of the spacecraft, Maz and the three droids–C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8–followed behind. "Oh, maker...is this a good idea? Snoke is a very powerful man!" Threepio exclaimed as Artoo beeped in annoyance. "Who knows what he has done to princess y/n...or prince Ben!"

"Relax, my friend, that is why we have come." Maz spoke, guiding the droids along. "We will make sure the two come out alive..." Hearing eight beep, Maz turned her attention from the droids, over to the base. "Prince Ben is in danger...I can sense it..."

Quickening up her pace, Maz sprinted across the snow and towards an entrance of the base, in hopes she'd find the prince and princess in time.

Slamming his palms against the door of the cell, Ben focused the Force on the handle, only to see nothing was working. Sighing, he rubbed his face. If only he had his lightsaber, maybe then he'd be able to burn a hole in the door.

"Y/n..." He muttered, feeling your life Force exceedingly close, a strong sensation rubbing against him. "I have to get out of here!" Forcing himself against the door, he grunted. "Somehow..."

Turning corners and zooming down the halls, Maz came to a complete stop as she entered a hall of cells. "He's close..." Maz spoke, reaching into her small satchel and pulling out the weapon. "He will need this."

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance Snoke already knows that we are here, we must hurry!" Threepio spoke as Maz waved a hand to shush him, jumping into a sprint as she eyed the doors, searching for Ben.

Slowing down, Maz's head slowly turned. "He is in there..." Activating the lightsaber, Maz burned a circle through the metal door and pushed the piece in.

Instantly jumping from his spot, Ben darted to the door and saw the four there. "Maz? Why did you bring the droids?"

"Now is not the time for silly questions. You must save y/n." Reaching out her hand, Ben looked down at his grandfathers lightsaber.

"How did you-"

"I had a feeling Snoke would take your own..." Maz sighed. "Take it, save the princess." Nodding his head, Ben grabbed on and rushed off.

Searching the halls as the Force had rang in his ears, Ben kicked open multiple doors, Force pushing in cell gates and searched any possible holding areas. The base was massive and almost felt like a maze, everywhere he went looked the same, almost as if he were running in circles. The closer he thought he was getting to you, the farther he actually was.

Running down a hall, Ben only slowed down and backed up, looking at a pair of massive black doors. Walking up to them and seeing them open, Ben's heart began to race, eyes scanning the dark room only for them to stop on a door towards the back. "Y/n?!" Just about to dart over, Ben was instantly stopped as his path was blocked.

Looking over to his right as Snoke stood there, arm extended out as he used to Force to send objects Ben's way, he deflected each and every one of them with the blue lightsaber. "You can not save her, Ben Solo! She will awaken her abilities and join the dark side, train under me-"  
"She will never!" Going head on as he lifted the lightsaber in his hold, he slammed it down as Snoke instantly activated his own and blocked it.

Fighting vigorously against the man, blocking his every move and attacking each chance he had gotten, Ben had found himself gritting his teeth. Using all of his strength to move the lightsabers away from his face as it was dangerously close, he instantly swung his own, causing Snoke to stumble back as he burned across the mans chest. "You fool!" Snoke exclaimed. "Your love for her is useless! It can not save her!"

Looking over to the cell you were held in, Ben turned his head back over to Snoke as the man had been panting. Taking in a deep breath, he lunged at Snoke, attacking him with swift moves as the humanoid couldn't keep up, losing his strength and becoming weak. "You underestimate the light." Swiping the saber and disarming Snoke, Ben plunged his grandfathers lightsaber into the mans chest.

Sprinting over to the double doors, Maz and the three droids stood there and watched, Ben eyeing the now lifeless man fall.

Standing there and watching, the monkey-lizard flew their way and landed on Threepio. "Get it off of me! Get it off!" He exclaimed, eight instantly zapping the creature as it fell off, lying on the floor unconscious as it had transformed into its human form.

Turning away from Snoke, Ben aimed for the cell and burned off the keypad that locked it. Latching the hilt onto his belt, Ben looked over at you, seeing you lie on your back. Taking a deep breath as he watched your chest rise and fall, he walked over. "She's alive..." He muttered.  
"We must bring her back to the palace." Maz spoke as Ben nodded. 

"She isn't waking up." Furrowing his brows as he had bent down to look at you, he grabbed your hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. Hearing Artoo beep, Ben turned his head and raised a brow. "No, kissing her won't wake her up." Standing back up, he heard the droid beep once again. "Artoo, that isn't going to work."

"Stop being irrational!" Threepio smacked the top of the droid as Artoo beeped yet again.

"The droid is getting somewhere," Maz lightly laughed, "Maybe she needs true loves kiss."  
Turning his attention back down to you, he let out a small sigh. Of course he wanted to kiss you, but not when you were asleep. "Fine..." He breathed. "But it won't work." He spoke before leaning down, pressing his lips against your own and feeling his heart flutter as his face began to heat up.

Feeling yourself slip back into consciousness, your eyes fluttered open, only to feel a pressure against your lips as your eyes widened. Sensing your now awakened soul, Ben instantly lifted himself up and looked down at you, feeling the slightest of embarrassed but also fluttered. "Sorry, I though that-" 

"The smuggler saved me..." You softly smiled as Ben's heart skipped a beat.

"Actually, the young man is-" Being instantly shushed by Maz and the other two droids, Threepio sighed.

"I think we have a ball to attend to, princess y/n." Blinking, your brows instantly narrowed.  
"How do you-"

Grabbing your hand, Ben gave you a grin. "Things will soon make sense, I promise you."

* * *

 

"Y/n!" Being instantly engulfed into a hug by your mother and father, you felt your heart well up, chest wanting to burst. You could feel their love and happiness radiate off of them, almost as if it were your own. "It's so good to have you back home." Your mother spoke.

"Welcome home, my princess." Your father smiled, kissing the top of your head as you smiled back.

"It's all thanks to the smuggler." You gestured your hand over to Ben, his mother only grinned as his father patted his chest.

"Told you smuggling was a good idea." Han whispered over to his son as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Smuggler?" Your mother asked. "You mean the prince of Alderaan?"

"Prince?" You narrowed your brows, looking back over at your mother as she nodded. 

Walking over to you, Ben cleared his throat and excused himself, you turning back around as your parents beamed. "Dear, princess..." Sticking out a hand as he had bent forward the slightest, Ben gave you a bright smile. "May I have this dance?"

Looking up at your parents, they nodded, you looking at him and smiling back as you bowed your head. Being brought onto the dance floor, the two of you dance along to the blissful, classical music, Ben gently holding onto the small of your back and one of your hands as you moved along with him. "You're a prince? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to ruin anything for you...after all, you hadn't known you were a princess yourself." He spoke. "Plus, it felt nice not being a prince for once and have someone like me for the person I am and not my title."

"That's a smart move." You smirked, "I do adore that smuggler, Mr. Solo...but I think prince Ben is the one." You chuckled.

"Prince Ben is honored." Ben bowed his head as you let out a small laugh, the two of you dancing on. Feeling as happy as you could be, your heart was filled with love. 

Pulling Ben into a kiss as the two of you continued to move to the sound, you only smiled against it; all felt right and this was the life you were destined to live.


	3. CAMOUFLAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan
> 
> After the battle of Starkiller Base, one of the Knights of Ren are held in the infirmary for recover. Stubborn, wanting to return to his duties, the Knight's sister only takes his place for the week he is required to stay in. As she thinks things are going well, the ugly truth is revealed. But, with the ugly truth, comes a change in her path and destiny.

The sound of metal clacking vibrated against the long walls. Panting filling the air as stormtroopers watched in confusion. Trying to pick up your pace as fast as you could, you came to a sudden stop as you turned a corner. The medical wing. Taking in a deep breath, you eyed the room across from you before walking in. "Thank the stars you're okay..." You breathed, speaking to yourself before walking over and into the room. Seeing the nurse walk out of the room to give you space, you looked over and watched the door shut before snapping your head over. "What the hell is your problem?!" You nearly shouted.

"Hello to you, too." Your twin brother—Jaco—sighed. "Look, before you freak out, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." You interrupted, shaking your head before sitting on the bed beside him. "I don't know how many times I told you this isn't a smart idea. Your back can't take it!" You pointed a finger.

"I have to do this. I've been ordered to. I'm sworn in-"

"I don't care, your health comes first before joining the Knights!" Looking at him with narrowed brows, your brother let out a breath before turning his focus to the ceiling. "Look, I know how much this means to you... being a part of something big and fighting for what's right. But this can take a serious toll on you..." You spoke with a softer voice. "Why don't you just be an officer? Or a TIE pilot? You can fly almost anything."

"I want to fight, y/n. I want to stand alongside our commander, to help the Order rise even higher."

Taking in a deep breath, you rubbed your face, "And you still can do that while being a pilot."

"It's not the same." He grumbled. "Look, we have to improve ourselves and train. After the fall of Starkiller, the commander—our master—wants us stronger than ever."

"In which you're in no shape to do. Jaco, you can't do this. You can't keep straining your body! At least not until you're recovered." You sighed.

"Then what do you suggest I do, y/n? I can't skip out, I can't stay away. The Knights can't take sick days, we have to fight through it." Jaco said, but you shook your head.

"That's impossible..."

"It's either that or... who knows, they could kill me-"

"They can't kill you." Looking over at him, you rolled your eyes.

"Tell that to the commander. If he notices I'm gone, he'll easily find someone to replace me." Jaco said before shutting his eyes. "You know how long it took me to get that position. The years of blood, sweat, and tears."

"I know..." You breathed. "I know."

"I need to get out of here, I need them to hurry up the process-"

"You can't, Jaco. You need to stay here." You rubbed your face. He wasn't getting it. You understood where his loyalty lied, but even then, he needed to put his own health before anything else. If he doesn't... he could so very much die in action. "Especially after Starkiller, who knows when the Resistance will plan an attack. You need to be okay before you jump back into action."

Hearing your words, your brother sighed. He knew you were right, but he couldn't just stay behind to recover... not when had such a demanding position. "Then what can I do? Huh? I have no other options." Swallowing as you looked at him, you rubbed the back of your neck. "You have no idea how much-"

"I'll go for you." You interrupted, forcing your words out.

"What?" Jaco's eyes narrowed, looking at you in disbelief. Had he heard you right?

"I'll go for you. I'll replace you for the time being." You said, standing up.

"No. You can't, you're not-"

"We're twins, we're just about the same height, you may be a bit taller. And you always wear a helmet! No one would know. It's what, just a week? It can't be that bad." Shaking your headd, you crossed your arms. "Plus, you've showed me a thing or two about self defense."

"But you're not trained like I am. You don't have the skills, the combat level. The ability to use a staff-"

"Hey, I can very much wield a staff. Maybe not as beautifully as you but I'll learn." You said in a scolding tone. "Anything, so you don't kill yourself out there. I'll learn combat, I'll fight alongside Ren if I have to. I'll do it."

"Y/n, do you know how insane that sounds?! Ren is a Force user! He could sense if something's off!" Your brother sat up, shaking his head. "I can't-"

"It's too late. I've made my decision." Turning around, you walked off, ignoring your brothers call. He was yelling your name, begging for you to come back and talk this out. He was willing to even stay there that week to recover if that meant you wouldn't do something as dramatic as posing as him. But, before he could even get out of the bad, nurses held him back as they rushed in.

Taking in a deep breath and aiming for your brothers chambers, easily punching in the code, you searched his room for his Knight attire. Pulling open his closet, you came to a stop as you eyed the outfit, hung to a side. "This better fit me." You breathed, pulling it out from its confines and lying it on your brothers bed.

Stripping off your clothes and feeling your hot blood rush through your veins, you took in a deep breath. This was a bold move. A very bold move. You knew you'd have to be extra careful, especially with your thoughts. You couldn't let Kylo know you weren't Jaco.

Jaco confined a lot in you, telling you what the Knights did with Kylo. It seemed as if the only ones Kylo had respected was his own Knights. At least, he respected his own Knights more than anything or anyone else. And you knew the Knights, well, you knew about them... Jaco never really introduced you to them, he kept you in the shadows.

But, the Knights were aware of who you were. Unlike the rest of the Knights, Jaco had family. At least, a sibling. The only person left in his family. The rest of the Knights... they only had themselves and they were fine with that. The only person they watched after, aside each other, was the Master himself—Kylo.

Pulling on the thick armored attire, feeling it weigh you down, you let out a sigh as you looked in the mirror of your brothers washroom, now with the helmet in your hold. "Oh... this isn't going to work out..." You said, eyeing your hair. It was way too long to be hidden. The bun would've been too thick and your braid would've been too noticeable.

Frowning to yourself, eyeing the way your hair fell over your shoulder, your figure being consumed in all the black that wrapped around your neck, all the way down to your feet, you placed the helmet down and searched his drawers. Finding anything sharp.

After rummaging around, you finally found a mini laser blade that was used for shaving. "It's just hair..." You nodded, holding it from the braid it was in and swiping the laser blade across, feeling the long braid slip from your grip. "It'll grow back." You nodded again, eyeing the way your hair hung above your shoulders, barely touching them.

You were doing this for your brother, you had to remind yourself.

Grabbing the helmet and sliding it on, you searched for the staff. The one thing your brother never allowed anyone to touch. Not even you. When he was 'training' with you, he made you use some ordinary rod that you weren't sure if it was from a shower or a missing piece from the vessel you were in.

Reaching for it and getting a hold of it, you realized it was a lot heavier than it appeared. "This is going to take some adjusting..."

Taking a step back and swinging the staff around, trying to somehow get used to it for the small time you had remaining before you had to go 'train' amongst the rest of Knights, you smiled to yourself. It wasn't as hard as you thought, it was much easier to handle than a blaster—and blasters, your brother liked to claim, were lousy weapons.

"Alright, alright..." You nodded with a grin, trying to act like you were fighting someone. Jabbing, swinging, spinning... getting carried away until the staff had hit you against your head and you grunted. "Too cocky..." You muttered to yourself, rubbing your head.

"This isn't your brightest idea." A voice spoke as you jumped, you instantly holding the staff in a defensive stance. How was someone in the room with you? "Someone will catch you."

"Who's there?!" You called out. "I-I'm not afraid to... hit you!" You exclaimed, turning around and gasping. "Wh-... A-A ghost?!" You shrieked, swinging at it and realizing it was an idiotic move when the staff went right through them.

"A ghost, yet, you try and attack." The man spoke as your eyes widened even more.

"W-H-Wh-" Unable to form a single word, you gulped.

"Relax, I'm just overseeing what kind of... Failure of plan you've got going on." The man crossed his arms as you glared.

"Listen here, ghost pal, I'm doing this for my brother. He's in the infirmary and I don't know why I am explaining myself to a ghost!" You exclaimed, stomping. You felt weird, yelling at a ghost as you wore your helmet. Your _brothers_ helmet. "If you will excuse me, I have training." Turning on your heel and aiming for the door, the man... ghost, sighed.

"Just don't get your ass beat."

And that, you did. You knew training wasn't going to be easy, but you didn't expect it to be this hard. You were getting your ass handed to you and you were failing... miserably. "What has gotten into you, Jaco? You're better than this." One of the Knights spoke, pressing their foot against your chest as you sighed.

"Bad... day..." You lied, trying to manipulate your voice. "Sick." You lied again.

"At least you're recovered from the attack." Another Knight spoke from the left of you.

"Mhm..." Shoving the foot off of you and standing back up, the Knights walked away as you rubbed your back, letting out a faint, 'ow'. You were trying your best not to cry with the pain shooting throughout your body. You felt like, in simple terms, _shit_. Your body ached, your head was killing you from all the falling and your hands hurt from how tightly you held the staff.

"Jaco." A stern voice called out, you trying to steady out your breathing as you turned, only for your breath to hitch. You just had to have caught the attention of Kylo Ren... your new found Master. "Here." He pointed with his gloved hand, your heart lodging up your throat. _Starkiller Base, Starkiller Base, Starkiller Base_. Repeating those words in your head, trying to focus away from your newfound panic, you briskly moved over. _Starkiller Base, Finalizer, Knights of Ren._

"Master Ren, sir." You bowed your head before him, in hopes you were not in trouble for your... slacking, if you will.

"I understand you took a direct hit for your fellow comrades and is still in the process of healing but even then you shouldn't be so... _miserable_." He spoke through his helmet as you gave him a single nod. "I will let the others focus on their training. You will train with me."

Growing wide eyed, you panicked even more. _Starkiller Base, Finalizer, Knights of Ren!_ "Yes, Master Ren." This wasn't going to go well.

Reaching his hand out as a spare staff flew into it, he instantly lunged at you, you instinctively lifting your staff and blocking his move. "Good. Better than getting hit." He said, and then, from there he continued to attack. You tried everything to block his moves, although failing plenty of times. Getting hit in the stomach, the back, your knees... your face. You were terrible at this. You just hoped you weren't bad enough to make Kylo want to kill you off.

What felt like hours of training, you found yourself suffering, panting... sweating bullets. You weren't sure if you were melting or if your body was that exhausted that you were sweating _that_ much. "Starkiller must've taken away your dignity, as well as your talent, with it." Kylo spat as you sucked in a harsh breath. "You will be training longer and harder than the rest. I expect you to be here, tomorrow, at 0700 on the dot." At that, Kylo shoved his staff against you before walking off.

"Aw, fuck..." You whined, nearly limping along the way to return the staff... almost crying with every step you took.

Returing to your personal quarters, too tired to even go to your brothers, you stripped the excess amount of clothing you had been wearing, dropped the staff and nearly tossed the helmet onto your bed. You had never felt this drained before. Your muscles were so tense, far worse than any time your brother had trained with you.

Kylo was as fierce as they say he was, and he was hardly trying with you. The way he fought against you, so graceful yet so.. unsettling, you shook your head and ran your hand through your short hair. Tomorrow was going to be far more worse... and your training was going to be longer.

Entering your bathroom and setting up a bath, you removed your underwear and settled in. You needed to relax, let your muscles heal before they were ruined all over again the next day.

Sinking into the water, letting it reach up to your nose, you sat there with a slump in your shoulders. You didn't have the best of luck. The one thing— _person_ —you wanted to avoid approached you the first day. Just what you needed. Kylo's full on attention. You just hoped he was too busy in his own head to even hear the chaos in your own. "Oh, this is going to be hell." Sinking lower into the water and letting it consume you whole, you stayed in the tub for a good half hour before eventually getting out, get dressed and have dinner. Alone. You hadn't realized how late it was on the vessel.

Finding yourself, lying on your bed and staring up at the ceiling, you sighed. It was a week, just one week to play the part of your brother... but, would you last? Only one day in and you were already regretting it. Were you willing to suffer for a good seven days? Were you willing to... train under _the_ Kylo Ren for the majority of it? _Hell no_.

And so it began. You were there, bright and early, a good five minutes before 0700. Kylo had come in quietly, not caring to point out that you were early. He just went straight into it. If it wasn't for the fact that you were studying him, he would have gotten you good. And it went like this the next four days.

Long mornings that bled into the afternoon and nearly the evening. Kylo was getting everything out of you and your body was starting to feel like jelly. "Come on! Attack me!" He shouted through his helmet, hunched forward as he held his staff. "Do your worst."

Sucking in a breath and tightening your jaw, you lunged at him but he so easily took you down with a thud. Your back collided with the ground and your staff slipped right out of your grip. And you knew very well Kylo Ren was upset. Angry. Disappointed. You were failing him and he was on the verge of sending you flying and slamming against the wall if it wasn't for the fact that you were his Knight and you were loyal.

"You disgust me. You vowed to protect the Order, it's name... the people. Your men. Me! And you can't even defend yourself!" He spat, his modulator cracking as you forced yourself back up. "You are a disappoint to the darkness, the Order and myself. How could a Master not want to sling one of his Knights and want their back to break from how awful they fight?! How do you expect me not to ignite my lightsaber and slice you in half?! Decapitate you?! Show your fellow knights what a failure looks like?! How do you expect me to-" Before he could finish, Kylo was cut off, you sent the staff his way, hitting the side of his head, then his abdomen before you jabbed the staff against his chest and sent him stumbling back.

Panting, gritting your teeth and feeling your anger get the best of you, you charged. Kylo had gotten to you—and he knew this. This is exactly what he wanted, for your anger to guide you, for your hate to blind you to the point you were ruthless and fought with all your might.

And you were doing so.

You felt something flow through you like you never had before and all you wanted was for Kylo to feel your pain... or, at least for his back to hit the floor.

You fought and fought, taking hits, blocking, wearing out Kylo to the point you were wearing yourself out. He was a big man, you knew this, and without his cape he looked even bigger.

Twirling your stiff in your grip and slicing it upward, hitting the chin of Kylo's helmet, you knocked him right off of his feet and shoved the tip of the staff into his chest. "You were saying?" You breathed, chest heaving as your knees wanted to buckle. You were just about ready to collapse, but with all that adrenaline in you, you weren't going to fall anytime soon.

"It's about time." He seethed, looking up at you before shoving the staff off of him as he then stood. "Tomorrow, 0700 sharp. We train again. Bring this adrenaline with you." Watching Kylo walk away, you could't help but smile to yourself... And, at the sound of the door closing to the training room, you fell to your knees.

"Stars..." Your breathed, removing the helmet for a moment to rub your face, wiping the sweat away with your clothed forearm.

Eventually, after much needed panting and breath catching, you returned to your room and did the same thing you did the last four days. Strip yourself bare, take a warm bath, eat dinner then sleep. Sadly, you had no time in between time to visit your brother... which was partially good, you didn't want him confronting you and making matters worse. You were doing just fine... sort of.

"There's been a change of plans." Kylo said from behind you as you had been practicing a few moves on your own, seeing as you were a good ten minutes earlier this time around for training.

Turning around and seeing the man, you nearly hiccuped. He had no helmet on... he never left his chambers without his helmet on... What happened? "What is it Master Ren?" You questioned, trying your very best not to stare at him... even though you were wearing a helmet. You were sure he'd sense your eyes boring into him.

Although far across from you, you could still make out his face and hair. He was a lot younger than you thought... a lot... _hotter_ than you imagined. His dark locks that were probably the same length as yours... the imperial nose... those lips that were much bigger than they should have been. So pink, so full, so k- _Stop that!_

Cutting off your thoughts, your eyes jumped over to his scar... Something you knew about but hardly knew the story of and, for some odd reason you rather not explore, it was very... _very_ appealing.

"We will be infiltrating the Resistance base." He said as your eyes trailed back up. "Training can wait. If you're able to bring me down once, you can take down Resistance fighters."

"Yes, Master Ren." You nodded your head once.

"Follow me, the rest of the Knights are already on board." At that, the two of you exited the training room and aimed for the hangar.

Your mind was too focus on the thought of a mask-less Kylo though you couldn't wrap your thought around the fact that you were about to enter a battle... Or, at least fight. You weren't sure if it were a battle or not, overhearing the fact that the base was being cleared out. But Kylo wanted to be completely sure of that, willing to kill or imprison anyone he could find.

Landing the Command Shuttle, Kylo walked out first before the Knights and yourself followed shortly. The place—the Resistance base—was quiet. Too quiet. You had a bad feeling about it, if they were all leaving the base, it couldn't be so easily... let alone, so quickly.

"Looks pretty cleared out..." A Knight spoke.

"Yeah, but, there are chances some are still here..." Another Knight spoke, you keeping your eyes peeled. Your instincts were kicking in and you weren't liking this one bit.

"This isn't good..." You mumbled to yourself, no one hearing you... except for Kylo. But, before he could question you, blaster shots were instantly heard. You, and the rest of the Knights, instantly took cover as Kylo blocked any incoming blasts with his lightsaber.

Aiming for the enemy, the Knights all joined in with their Master to fight... but you hadn't. You knew this was a cover, it must've been. They were trying to distract them... or, at least buy enough time for others to escape. But, you weren't buying.

Seeing more and more Resistance fighters pop up before the Knights and Kylo, you searched the area. They were outnumbered and you knew there was no way all of them would get out of this fine when the blaster fires were that intense.

Searching and scanning your area, your eyes landed on a rotary blaster canon that had been sat on a crate. Although your blaster skills weren't all that wonderful, seeing as you were a mere officer, you were going to do anything to save your men.

Tossing your staff, picking up the blaster and nearly grunting at its weight, you looked for anything that would explode, only to see a nearby X-Wing that was left behind. Instantly firing at it, enough for the X-Wing to take the hits until it caved in, a sudden explosion erupted.

Dropping the blaster and seeing the Resistance fighters yell as they felt the heat of it, some being burned alive while others were crushed by debris, your breath hitched as you saw Kylo was in the worse position, fighting against Resistance soldiers. A piece of the X-Wing was just about to fall on him.

Running over as fast as you could, picking up a blaster and firing at the two soldiers that had tried going against him, you instantly tackled him before the piece of metal came crashing down.

Lying on the ground, grunting from the impact as you had rolled onto your back, you saw the bright sun with your bare eyes... and not through a visor. _Oh no_. Your heart skipped a beat, just as you were about to sit up and reach for you helmet, your eyes landed on Kylo. An enraged Kylo. "You..." He gritted his teeth, roughly grabbing your upper arm and forcing you on to your feet with him. "I always knew there was something off. An imposter!" He shouted in your face as you gulped. "Who are you?! Do you work amongst the Resistance?! Are you a spy?!" He spat as you flinched, your arm throbbing from his tight grip.

Watching with fear in your eyes as you heard the sound of his lightsaber activate, lifting it up to slam it down and kill you, the impact never came as you stared with wide eyes. Shoving you back, hard enough for you to fall, he reached his free hand out towards where the staff was and snapped it in half with the Force as you gasped.

"Take her back to the base." Kylo snarled as you felt a pair of hands pull you up, your eyes burning as you shook your head.

"N-no! I'm-I'm not a spy! I promise! I work with-I work amongst you! I'm an officer! I was only trying to-" Silencing you with the Force, you felt your tears slip.

"Get her out of my sight." Kylo demanded, turning away from you and walking off with the rest of the Knights.

You knew you were done for.

Sitting on the shuttle as you were sent back to the Finalizer, you let out a small breath, now being able to open your mouth. "I was just trying to help..." You spoke up, the one Knight that was with you, heard. "My brother... he's the one I impersonated."

"You're... y/n?" The Knight asked as you lifted your head, nodding.

"I couldn't let him come back, he was injured severely and needed a week to heal. I had to take his place so he wouldn't lose it..." You said. "I was being a good sister..." You breathed.

"I'll let you return to your living quarters once we arrive. I suggest you not cross paths with Master Ren for a very long time." The Knight spoke. "Stay cautious of him. Avoid the man. You don't need him killing you. You're the only one your brother has." Swallowing, you looked at the Knight and nodded. "You did well out there." At that, they walked away, the shuttle landing and lowering its ramp.

Making your way down and out of the shuttle, away from the hangar, you sucked in a breath. It wasn't supposed to go this way... you still had less than two days to go... but you failed. You failed yourself and your brother. "I'm sorry..." You muttered under your breath, as if he could hear you.

Slowly walking down the halls, rubbing the back of your neck, the sound of someone speaking caught your attention. A door slightly open and a blue light seeping through. "He has failed me too many times... He is causing the downfall of the First Order and he is not improving!" The voice boomed, you peeking into the room and seeing a hologram of a head... an eerie looking head, floating before... the General?

"This is why we need the girl... the Scavenger. But he lost to her! He lost and she escaped." Hux gritted his teeth. "She would've been a far better apprentice than Ren ever was."

"Yes, but, it is too late for that. She is with Skywalker..." The hologram spoke. "But, there is another... I sense... another awakening."

"Where, Supreme Leader?" Feeling your heart drop, you bit your bottom lip.

"That isn't that focus now. What matters is that you send Kylo Ren and his Knights to my ship. It's about time they reach their end. I know very well how strong the Knights loyalty is to Kylo Ren. If I take him down, they will not hesitate to try and take me down. The Praetorian guards will handle them." The figure spoke. "Once they return to D'Qar, see to it that they come to me on the Supremacy."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader." Hux bowed his head, you instantly taking a step back and panicking. You couldn't let this happen.

Rushing to your living quarters, you searched for your data pad. Pulling it out from a drawer, you tapped away and clicked the tracking map of all First Order marked vessels. The Command Shuttle now back on D'Qar... "I have time." You nodded to yourself, quickly stripping from your brother's Knight attire and changing into your own— _your_ uniform.

Sucking in a breath, you were just about to exit your room, but you heard a voice. "I told you it was a failed plan." Turning, you rolled your eyes.

"I have more important things to deal with than a sassy ghost!" You tossed your free hand in the air out of exaggeration.

"Like, protect my grandson?" The ghost spoke as your eyebrows narrowed.

"G-grandson? Huh?" You questioned.

"The... Commander. Kylo Ren." The man said as your head cocked, your eyebrows furrowing even more. "That isn't of importance now. What is, is how you're going to find your way onto _that_ ship."

Swallowing, you blinked. "I take a TIE Fighter... or something."

"Or something? Here you go with miserable planning." The man sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! I am the only one who can save them!" You exclaimed.

"Do you know why you can see me?"

"I don't have time for this." About to turn around, the ghost appeared before you.

"I'm a Force ghost. Something only Force users, and sensitives, can see." He explained without hesitation, not blinking or wavering in his emotions. "You are Force sensitive."

"H-huh?" You flinched, taking a step back. "Look, I seriously do not-"

"Do you want to save your Commander and fellow Knights, or not?" The man asserted as you nodded.

"Of course!"

"Then, you need to listen to me, and I will help you get on a ship."

Hearing beeping from your data pad, you looked over and saw the Command Shuttle was now leaving D'Qar. "Crap!"

"Y/n, I can help you." The man said as you looked up. "Just, trust me." Gulping, realizing you really had no other choice, you nodded.

"Okay." At that, you rushed out of your chambers and aimed for the hangar.

"Take that one." The ghost said to you, pointing over to an oddly shaped TIE Fighter.

" _That_ one?" Earning a few looks, you quickly shut your mouth, forgetting you were talking to a ghost.

"Yes." The man said.

"Okay..." You breathed, hoping no one was looking at you, swiftly walking pass and entering the TIE. "Okay... now what? I've never flown a TIE before and this seems very complicated..." You said, placing the data pad on your lap.

"I will guide you along the way. I'm an expert pilot."

" _Was_." You corrected.

"Do you want my help or not?" He snapped as you frowned.

"Yes, sorry." You nodded. "Can I know your name... strange Force ghost man?"

"Anakin." He said. "Now, lets get you to the Supremacy."

With the help of Anakin, you were able to fly off. It was much easier than you expected, although a bit sensitive, you were enjoying the kick it had to it. Quite fun... much better than walking through the halls of the Finalizer and... well, when you were on Starkiller Base.

"They're already here." You said, seeing the Command Shuttle already parked. "People are going to notice me..." You said, looking through the red windows of the vessel. "How do I get by?"

"This... is where the Force comes to play." Anakin said. Although not there with you, you could still hear his voice.

"How can you be so sure that I am Force sensitive?" You asked, removing the data pad from you and standing up, exiting the TIE quietly and carefully.

"Just... believe me." Nodding your head as you kept your mouth shut, Anakin spoke once again. "Those officers coming your way, I want you to say exactly what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay..." You whispered, nervous... Anxious. How were you easily trusting and believing a ghost?

"What are your clearance codes for this vessel? This is the Commanders TIE Silencer and-"

"You will let me through without questioning." You said, repeating Anakin's words. "You will clear this vessel and it will no longer be a problem for you."

"We will let you go without questioning and clear this vessel. It is of no problem any longer." The two said with a nod, your eyes widening.

"Wow."

"No time to be in awe, you must find the throne room." Anakin said as you nodded, quickly making your way out of the hangar.

"How will I know where? I have never been on this vessel before?" You whispered, in hopes no one else heard you.

"Search through the Force... Find him."

Feeling yourself panic as your eyebrows knitted, you shook your head. "This is insane, one thing is to... manipulate officers, another is to _find_ someone."

"Believe in the Force, y/n. Let it guide you. You will not save them if you don't listen to me."

"This is insane..." You breathed, trying to calm yourself down, letting your feet guide you along.

"You're doing it..."

Continuously looking around your surroundings, in hopes no one would stop you, you sucked in a breath and suddenly saw a lift come into view. "It requires a code."

"You don't need a code." Anakin appeared beside you. "Reach your hand out," He nudged his head, you looking at him skeptically before doing so. "Now, focus..."

Looking at the key pad, the numbers on the screen began to jumble before the light turned green, allowing you access as your eyes grew in amazement.

"Hurry up, you don't have much time."

Quickly entering the lift, you took in deep breaths. Heart racing with anticipation. You couldn't believe this was happening... to you. If you were to get out alive, you had so much to tell your brother. Of course, after he scolded you.

"Get ready, they'll instantly notice when you have arrived." Anakin said.

"What do I do? Shit, I didn't think this far!" You panicked, reaching for your blaster in your holster.

"Do not worry. Just... shoot."

"Just, shoot? What kind of advice is that?!" Seeing the doors open, your heart leaped in your chest as you instantly aimed your blaster, firing it. You hadn't realized it till then that—what you assumed to be—the Supreme Leader had Kylo in his hold... in the air.

With wide eyes, you watched as he dropped his hold, the Knights were held back by the... Praetorian guards, Kylo was quick to reach out for his lightsaber, you firing again at the Supreme Leader, but he was able to freeze it in his hold.

"Foolish girl!" He shouted as you tried firing again, but, instead, a jolt of electricity was sent through you as your blaster slipped from your grip.

"GAH!" You shouted, falling to your knees, Kylo's head whipping over and seeing you there.

Gritting his teeth and looking back ahead, he aimed right for Snoke. "It's time to let the past die." Kylo said, Snoke's attention turning from electrocuting you, only to meet that of Kylo's blade slicing him in half.

Trying to catch your breath, forcing yourself up, you were instantly caught in a headlock, you gasping loud enough for Kylo to hear. "I will not let you get away with this, Ren!" The familiar voice spat, your eyes meeting with Kylo's as he had turned to face you.

"Neither... will I." Reaching your hand out and watching your blaster fly into it—something you hoped it would do—you aimed the blaster back and fired, feeling Hux release you as he fell limp. Trailing your eyes over to he Knights, in which so easily got rid of the Praetorian guards, your eyes shifted back to Kylo.

"How did you know?" Kylo asked, walking over to you as you stood there, taking in deep breaths.

"I overheard the two... Once I was returned to the Finalizer, I heard Hux speaking to someone. I knew I couldn't let it happen. I had to prevent it... Somehow." You truthfully spoke as Kylo stopped before you.

"You're Force sensitive." He pointed out the obvious as you nodded.

"So it seems..."

"You need a teacher. I could teach you the ways of the Force... As your Supreme Leader and Master." He said to you, the words Supreme Leader making your heart leap in your chest.

You were just about to take his offer, knowing very well he could train you... Even though his training from before was quite harsh, he did make you a stronger person. Physically and mentally.

But, then you remembered. Your brother. "I can't... Not yet at least." You declined, Kylo's eyebrows furrowing. "My brother, he is one of your Knights. The one I replaced for the time being as he recovered. I would like to see him. It's nearly been a week since I decided to be him... He must be worried."

"Jaco..." He said as you nodded. "You may return to him."

With a small smile, you bowed your head, "Thank you, Supreme Leader." Then, you left. Kylo couldn't help but watch; the sound of Supreme Leader being so foreign, yet, right.

What you had showed him... what you had done. You were loyal, just like your brother. Loyal to the First Order, loyal to your family... Loyal to Kylo. And he very much appreciated that. He would make you his student... or, at least someone who would stand beside him.

That, he knew for sure.

Taking the same TIE Silencer back with a grin on your lips, you were quick to return to the Finalizer, swiftly moving about the halls and towards the infirmary.

Seeing the room your brother was in come into view, you removed your hat and pushed the door open, seeing him sitting on the edge and pulling a shirt over his head. "I see they're releasing you a bit earlier..." You spoke with a smirk on your lips, Jaco's head snapping up at the sound of your voice before rushing over to you, engulfing you in a hug.

"Y-you! You damn... You stubborn-" Unable to form a sentence, he held you tightly. "You're too loyal."

"So are you." You smiled into the hug before he pushed you back, eyeing you, seeing the few bruises and scratches you had gained.

"D'Qar?" He asked, pointing to the injuries as you nodded. "How did it go?"

"I was caught." You nodded as his eyes widened. "But, that's okay." You smiled. "I saved the C-... Supreme Leader."

"Huh?" Jaco questioned, eyebrows narrowed.

"After Kylo realized I was an imposter, I returned to the Finalizer... only to overhear that the previous Supreme Leader and belated General were plotting a scheme to kill off Kylo and his Knights."

Blinking, your brother took in a small breath. "Previous... Belated?"

"Kylo killed Snoke. I killed Hux." You shrugged, as if it were nothing. "Also... I'm Force sensitive?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted in excitement, the news making him smile as he held your upper arms. "No way... Force sensitive? H-... Does he know?" Nodding your head, Jaco let out a breath. "This is insane... So, Master Ren is now a Supreme Leader... and my sister is Force sensitive?"

"Mhm." You nodded.

"This is why I can't be out for too long, so much happens!" He said as the two of you walked out, aiming for the mess hall to get something to eat.

"Well, I'm sure you won't have to worry about losing your position... The Knights are now the Supreme Leader's guards, I suppose. He's going to need his sixth Knight and that can't be me." You shook your head with a small laugh. "Although... one tiny problem..." You winced, moving away from being under his arm.

"What?" He asked, looking over at you.

"Your staff is gone..." You frowned, you expecting your brother to yell... to blame you, yet, he didn't, he only wrapped his arm around you again.

"That's replaceable. You aren't." Kissing the side of your head, Jaco let out a small breath.

Eating dinner together, telling your brother nearly everything that happened—including the Force ghost—you eventually made your way back to your quarters. Showering, changing, and then knocking out. You slept for quite some time, longer than you normally had, but you were flat out exhausted and you slept like a baby. Nearly twelve hours of sleep.

After waking up from what felt like hibernation, you had a slow morning, taking your time showering and getting ready for your day. Although not dressed in your normal 'work' attire, you were in simple clothes. Black pants tucked into your boots, a white tunic and First Order jacket.

Deciding to visit your brother and spend time with him as he settled back in to his room, you knocked at his door as he opened it for you to enter. "How'd you sleep?" You asked, walking in.

"Fine, better than on the cot. My back feels a lot better." He nodded, you walking over and handing him back his clothes.

"I cleaned them last night. Pretty baggy and heavy on me, clearly meant for you." You chuckled as he took the outfit back into his hold. "Your helmet... well... Somewhere on D'Qar." You shrugged.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can-" Hearing a knock on his door interrupt him, you eyed the door, then your brother.

"Expecting guests?" You questioned but he shook his head.

"No..." Placing his clothes down on the edge of his bed, he aimed for the door and opened it, only for his eyebrows to lift. "Master Ren." He bowed his head, your heart leaping at the name, turning to see Kylo.

"Supreme Leader." You breathed, just about to bow but Kylo lifted a hand.

"No need for the formalities." Kylo spoke as you nodded, only to pull his hand from behind him. "I thought I'd return this to... well, whichever one of you." He said, your brother looking at you as you looked at him.

"Thank you, Master Ren." Your brother said, grabbing the helmet and walking away to place it in his closet, leaving you with Kylo.

"My offer still stands." He said down to you, you looking up and not realizing this was the first time you had gotten a good look at him. The constellations of moles and freckles you hadn't noticed before, enticing you.

"I..." Looking over at your brother, who winked, you looked back over to Kylo to see he now had extended his hand out.

"But, I'd like to get to know my future... General, better." Feeling your eyes grow in size, you couldn't help but smile. General? He was giving you that title? You'd gladly take it if that meant... seeing more of him.

Nodding your head eagerly, with a small blush, you took his hand. "As long as I get to know my Supreme Leader better." With a faint smirk on his lips, Kylo walked you out of your brothers room and down the hall.

Kylo had let his past go, but now, he was holding onto his future.


	4. KYLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan
> 
> Han Solo and Leia Organa are sent to Endor with their son, Ben, to retrieve information and data left behind from an abandoned Rebel base. During their mission, things don't go according to plan as the First Order send stormtroopers and officers to find them, leaving their son hidden. 20 years pass and a Jedi Knight, her father and a Resistance officer, are sent to finish the mission; along the adventure, a not-so-familiar face is found... and things take a turn.

The sounds of nature filled baby Ben's ears as he was held tightly in Leia's grip. Walking along the manmade pathway, alongside Han over to an abandoned rebel base they knew was there, Ben cooed and reached out, seeing small creatures fly by as distant chirps were heard. Grinning and babbling, eyeing the canopies above him that had beams of light shinning through, Leia looked down at the small boy and smiled.

"Don't worry, little angel, we're almost there." She said as Han slowed his pace.

"There, that's the base. Nature has taken over... it's only been, what? Two years?" He chuckles, vines and all sorts of plants growing along the base.

"Hopefully it won't take too long to uncover and retrieve all the data left behind." Leia sighed as Ben was now resting his head on her shoulder, eyes falling heavy on him as his coos died out. "We've also got to set up a camp."

"I have an idea." Han said with a smirk, looking over at Leia as her eyebrow lifted.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"A treehouse." He winked as Leia rolled her eyes.

"Han, those trees are so far up-"

"Hear me out: there are a lot of creatures that live out here. Ewoks, mainly." He said. "And it would be safer that way. None of the natives would scavenge through our things and... this little bandit could have a great view of Endor. He seems to enjoy it." Han pointed out.

"Alright, fine. But it better be sturdy enough and safe." Leia pointed a finger.

"It will." Leaning over, a hand on Ben's little head and his other on Leia's shoulder, he kissed her forehead.

Spending a few weeks building the tree house and living in it, Han and Leia took turns searching through the base, sometimes doing it together as Leia had Ben strapped to her.

Returning to the tree they built on after having their dinner, Han suddenly froze in his spot as he stopped Leia from walking. "What is it?" She asked.

"I heard something..." He said, looking up at the sky and seeing something flicker within the darkness—and it wasn't a star. "No..."

"What, Han? What is it?" Looking up, Leia only gasped.

"That isn't the Rebellion or the New Republic." Han said as Leia shook her head. "Hurry, lets get to the tree house."

Nodding her head and holding Ben close to her chest as he was fast asleep, she climbed up with the help of Han as they got inside. "We need to arm ourselves. They could find us because of the smoke from the fire." Leia said, putting Ben down in his crib.

Grabbing a pair of blasters and handing Leia one, Han walked over to the door and heard distant talking, looking out and seeing a few men. "They're here." He spoke over to Leia as she took in a deep breath.

Rushing over to Ben, she pressed a kiss against his forehead. "We are going to do everything to keep you safe, I promise." She softly spoke, although the baby had been fast asleep. "No one will take you from us." Leaving one last kiss, she closed the curtain surrounding the small area before rushing over to Han's side.

It all happened quickly, the moment the treehouse was spotted and a pair of me were sent to search it, everything went downhill. Han did everything to protect Leia and Ben. The two were easily outnumbered as they had protected the tree, wanting no one to go up there. As Han was able to push the group back, far from the tree, he told Leia to stay put as he'd bring Ben. But—to his dismay—as he thought things were going good, it only got worst.

The sounds of blasters being fired made Leia's heart race as she instantly ran to search for Han. The constant sounds made her panic as yelling followed. Just about to run back to where she thought the treehouse was, she suddenly felt a pang in her chest as her breath hitched. "Han..." She breathed, falling to her knees. "BEN?!" Just about to force herself up and run, she was only pulled back and away from the scenery.

She knew it... she felt it in her heart... Han and Ben were gone and now she was being taken away.

"Mrs. Organa-Solo, we are with the Rebellion. We must take you before they find you." Someone spoke from behind as she was pulled away, watery eyes blurring her vision as her distress sent her mind elsewhere. "We will get you out of here, safe."

Looking over her shoulders and feeling a few tears slip, she whimpered. "Han... Ben..."

Peaking from behind trees and mumbling to one another, a small group of Ewoks heard faint crying in the distance, unsure of where it was coming from. All around them were unconscious bodies, sprawled out. Small fires had even burned as the Ewoks carefully walked around.

Walking closer to the sound of whining, the small group looked up at the tree house and climbed up the ladder, the bawling becoming louder and louder. That is until they entered the tree house and saw a shadow presented on a hanging piece of cloth—the curtain.

Pushing it to a side, the Ewoks carefully walked over and grabbed a few things to pile up. One of them, the claimed leader of the small pack, climbed and looked into the cradle, seeing a strange creature—a baby. Ben.

Whispering to the others as it looked over, it reached over and picked up the child, looking into his watery eyes as Ben formed a small pout.

Showing the other Ewoks as they looked in awe, they all nodded towards one another. They'd protect the small creature with their lives.

✶ 20 YEARS LATER ✶

"It's so hot..." You breathed, fanning yourself with your hand. "Endor is the worst place to have a base." Shaking your head with a small laugh, your father nudged you.

"It won't take too long, dear. All we have to do is search the base and get as much out of it as possible. Lots of data and weaponry was left behind and nature has taken over." Your father said.

"Well, you do that. It's far too hot out and I've done enough walking." You sighed, the Resistance member who had joined you only walking up to your father with his blaster rifle against his shoulder.

"We will set up camp and then Hinlan and I will continue looking and you can... have fun with your lightsaber." Your father winked while waving a hand, you only rolling your eyes.

"Okay, _dad_."

Helping set up the camp, the three of you took a step back and eyed it. "Alright! Let's get going, much exploring and searching to do!" Hinlan exclaimed.

"Okay, okay..." Your father nodded. "Y/N we will be back in a bit, don't get yourself lost. If you do-" Tapping his temple, he then smiled, "Just find me."

"Will do." You smiled as your father and Hinlan turned and walked away.

Turning on your heel and holding the straps of your bag, you began to walk off, hoping to find an open spot to give you just enough room to do your daily self-training. Self-training in the sense that you reviewed certain moves and fighting elements when you had no training partner to spar with.

Not going too far off from the camp, you stopped at a spot of decently flat land, just before a small hill of rocks, trees surrounding you almost in a circular form. Settling your bag to a side after removing it from your back, you crouched before it and reached in for your lightsaber. "Alright, lonesome training." Standing up straight, you turned away and walked towards the center before holding your lightsaber in both hands and activating it.

Hearing the familiar hum ring in your ears, you took in a small breath before starting with simple movements. Then, you worked your way into complex positions and fighting stances. Swinging and slicing your lightsaber through thin air, moving like ocean waves and breathing steadily as you began to work up a sweat, you twirled your weapon before jabbing it.

Just as you were about to slice your lightsaber in the air, you stopped suddenly in your spot as you felt a presence—one unfamiliar to you—watching.

Standing up straight, you instantly turned and aimed your lightsaber, only to see a young man standing from behind a tree, peaking over, only to walk out as your eyebrows lifted. He was dressed in nothing but a brown cloth around his waist and a spear tied up by a vine, hanging over his torso.

Tilting your head as you studied him, the man did the same to you, blinking and eyeing your attire. You weren't in your typical robes, you were a bit more casual—especially with the weather. Although your dress did look very much like the top portion of any Jedi's outfit, your legs were exposed and you had boots on—and definitely no cloak or sleeves. Your hair was tied back into a low bun as a few strands hung loose.

Sensing no hostility from the man, you lowered your lightsaber. You wondered where he had come from, there was no human life on Endor and he clearly was human.

Deactivating your lightsaber, the man flinched and instantly grabbed his spear and aimed it it at you. "Kush [You]!" He shouted in a foreign language, but you understood.

"Me?" You pointed at yourself as he nodded.

"Noroway ta fratta [What is that]?!" He pointed his spear towards the hilt in your hand.

"This?" Seeing him nod again as you lifted it, you sighed. "A lightsaber."

Glaring, he took small steps forward. "Ehshtee [Give]!" Extending his hand out, you shook your head.

"No way, you wouldn't know how to even handle it." You said as he jabbed his spear, you scoffing and instantly reaching your hand out, the spear ripping from his grip and falling into your palm as he gasped. "I mean no harm, okay? I'm just here... training." You explained as he stared at you in awe.

"Training..." He repeated as you nodded.

"Yes. Not anymore, you interrupted." You sighed while clipping your lightsaber to your belt, looking over at him with a small smile as he blinked.

Walking carefully over to him as he had calmed down, you extended your arm out as you handed back the spear. Taking it in his hand as he stared at you, still with the same expression of pure amazement, he looked down at your hand before you lowered it. "Teeha [Thank you]."

"You're welcome." You smiled before placing your hands on your hips and introducing yourself. "I'm Y/N, and you are?" Pointing at him after pointing at yourself when you said your name, he took in a small breath.

"My name... is Kylo." He nodded, your smile growing.

"You speak Basic quite well." You said. "I like your name, Kylo."

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he cleared his throat. "I... like yours, too, Y/N."

"Teeha." You thanked in his native tongue, Kylo smiling for the first time as dimples appeared on his cheeks. You wondered if there were others out there like him... Although, you highly doubted it, you studied the fauna of the planet before embarking on your trip.

"You're welcome." He answered back as you chuckled, only to hear something shift in the trees and behind you as you instantly turned, Kylo taking a defensive stance beside you.

Steadying your breathing as Kylo held tightly onto his spear, your eyes widened as a giant creature suddenly emerged from the trees and roared. Reaching towards you, ready to attack, Kylo instantly got a hold of you and ran off. "I- Is that a-"

"Gorax!" He said as you began to pant, running as fast as you could beside him, hearing the loud footsteps of the beast following behind. "Very bad!" Kylo exclaimed as you tried catching up with his long strides, trying to avoid the rigid land beneath your feet.

"So it seems!" You breathed heavily, looking over your shoulder and seeing the giant creature grow awfully close. You definitely didn't want to use your lightsaber against the native species, but you had to do something to give the two of you more time.

"We must get far, somewhere it can't reach!" Kylo spoke as your focus turned to him, his Basic was a lot better than you had thought.

"I- I have an idea on how to stall it." Looking back over at the creature, you used your free hand to bring dozens of rocks crashing in front of it and blocking its path. "Aha!" You exclaimed, Kylo looking over and shaking his head.

"That will hardly do anything!" He said as your eyebrows knitted, the Gorax instantly emerging once again as you hiccuped and nearly tripped. "You are too slow!" Grabbing your waist, Kylo hoisted you over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could, clearly knowing the forest well enough, using it to his advantage.

"Oh, stars! It's getting close!" You shouted as you were facing the incoming creature, trying to use the Force to throw things its way.

Trying to get as far away as possible, hoping to find somewhere to hide, Kylo instantly saw a cliff come into view as he suddenly stopped. "No..."

"W- What is it?!" Looking over, your heart skipped a beat at the sight. "Kylo, we don't have much time!"

"I know." Jumping over the cliff, your heart slammed against your chest.

"Kylo!" You shouted, only to find yourself hanging with him over the cliff, the Gorax slipping and falling over the edge with a loud roar following as you watched with wide eyes.

Taking in deep breaths as you saw the splash the creature made when it made its impact with the water bellow, Kylo brought the two of you back on to the land as he climbed back over—something that impressed you. His strength and stamina were far beyond the norm of an average man. And you were starting to believe he was _not_ the average man.

Not when he spoke Basic so well, ran that fast, held you on his shoulder while holding the two of you over the cliff _and_ lifted you back up.

And you felt something from him within the Force. A sensitivity?

Settling you down before him as you sat on your elbows, trying to catch your breath, Kylo sat on his knees before you with his hands on the grassy terrain as either of you tried catching your breaths. "Thank you..." You breathed out, eyeing him as his long dark hair fell over his eyes with the way his head now hung.

pushing his hair back and looking you in the eyes, he gave you a small nod. "You're welcome."

Smiling at that, seeing the color in his eyes now that you were more out in the sun, you couldn't help but stare at the honey brown irises.

Staring into your eyes as well, Kylo snapped out of it when you cleared your throat and stood up, giving him a hand as he took it before standing with you, you just now realizing he was quite massive and towered you. "Come with me." You waved a hand, Kylo doing so as you turned and walked away with him, deciding to take him to your camp.

Guiding him along the way and somehow finding yourself back at your campsite, seeing your father still wasn't back, you gathered a few things to show Kylo—who was now amazed by a blaster that your father left on top of a crate. "Oh, no- no, you don't want to touch that." You said as you rushed over, settling the items in your hold before grabbing the blaster and sitting it elsewhere.

"What... is that?" He asked, pointing at the blaster.

"A blaster." You said. "A weapon, you know, like your spear there." You pointed at his spear as he looked down at it.

"Blaster..." He repeated as you nodded. "What is... that?" Kylo asked, now pointing over to a small compass.

"A compass." Walking over to him as he eyed it, you smiled. "It helps guide you if and when you're lost."

"Do you... use it?" Kylo asked, but you shook your head.

"No, I use my head." You tapped your forehead as his eyebrows furrowed. "The Force, I'm sure you don't know what that is." You chuckled as he shook his head. "The Force is very... complex. It's everywhere, you can't see it. Like the air. Some people are sensitive to it, some can wield it."

"Can... you?" He asked as you nodded.

"Yes." You smiled, then looking down at your lightsaber and holding it. "That's why I have this."

"Lightsaber." Kylo said as you hummed in response. "Do I have the Force?"

Letting go of your lightsaber and looking up at him, you let out a small breath. "Everyone does."

"I mean... am I sensitive? Like you?" Kylo questioned as you let out a small laugh.

"Well, I don't know... I've only known you for such short period of time." Placing a hand on his upper arm, Kylo suddenly shivered at the touch. "Sorry."

"No." He shook his head. "It's... okay. Feels nice." Kylo lightly blushed as you chuckled, lowering your hand and looking back over to the pile of things you brought. "What is all of that?"

"A few things... like-" Lifting a holo-clock, you showed him. "A holo-clock, tells you the time. You know, like how you can tell time with the suns shadow on a rock."

"Holo-clock..." He nodded, watching you grab something else.

"This is a holo-map. Mostly everything here is holographic." You said, handing him the holo-map as he held it and brought it to his eye level, accidentally hitting a button as he jumped. "It's okay, it's just a map of the galaxy." You pointed out as Kylo eyed the planets hovering before him through a projection.

"The galaxy..." He faintly spoke as his eyes lit up.

"Mhm." Lifting up a small box, you then opened it and showed him the contents. "This is one of my favorites, I use it a lot from time to time when I'm not busy training or... well, helping my father on his missions."

Peaking into the box, Kylo reached his hand and pulled out something he hadn't quite known. "What is it?" He questioned, eyeing what he was holding, moving it around in his hand, only for the contents to spill on him. "Yuck."

"Oh!" You laughed, rushing to get a cloth, coming back and cleaning off the ink that had spilled on him. "That is ink used for the brushes to write with." You said, Kylo looking down and watching you clean him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Doesn't taste good." He shook his head as some had spilled on his bottom lip and chin, you quickly looking up and wiping it away.

"No- no, don't lick it! It's bad." Seeing his eyebrows lift, you shook your head, rushing to grab some water to dampen the towel to clean off the remaining. "There..." Grabbing the ink from him, you put it back in the box and settled it to a side.

"Sorry..." He apologized as you gave him a small smile, Kylo taking in a deep breath as he felt something in his chest he never had before; he felt it every time you smiled at him.

"It's okay, accidents happen." You shrugged.

Looking at you as you walked back over to him, Kylo thought back to earlier when you got his spear _somehow_. "How did you... do that thing... where you got my spear?"

"When I used the Force?" You asked as he nodded. "Oh, well, like I said. Force user. I can wield the Force. You were a threat and I had to stop you so... I used it. It's a bit complicated, but, in time... I can show you what I do!" You eagerly spoke as he nodded again.

"Yes, please." He breathed, only to turn his attention away as he heard movements, just about to reach for you.

"It's okay!" You told Kylo as you had sensed your father, gently pushing Kylo's arm down. "It's my father and... a friend." You said as you looked over to your father who had ben walking back, speaking to Hinlan before looking up.

"Y/N?" Your father asked. "Who is this... jungle man?"

"Dad, this is Kylo!" You introduced. "I ran into him while I was training..." You explained as your father tilted his head and studied Kylo, walking closer to him as Kylo watched.

"Small man." Kylo said as your eyes widened, your father instantly looking up and lifting an eyebrow.

"You've got a sense of humor, huh?" Your father asked as Kylo shrugged.

"I suppose."

Studying Kylo, eyeing his face closely as Kylo took a small step closer to you, your father's eyebrows lifted with a gasp. "Y/N, where did you find Kylo?"

"Amongst the trees." You answered. "Why?"

"Kylo... Are you... from here?" Your father asked, eyes not leaving him.

"I don't know... I live with the Ewoks but I know I'm not one of them."

"Dad?" You questioned, looking between him and Kylo, Kylo now standing just beside you as your father then took in a small breath.

"He may just be... who I think he is..." He said as you blinked. "Impossible..."

"Who?" You asked as your father continued to stare at Kylo, the young man leaning forward and deciding to stare back.

"Ben Solo." He said, Hinlan instantly looking up from polishing his blaster.

"Ben Solo?" You repeated. "But... he's dead?"

"I'm not so sure... Jungle man-" Seeing Kylo glare, your father cleared his throat. " _Kylo_ , here, could be him... Why else would a man be living on Endor amongst Ewoks?"

"Who's Ben Solo?" Kylo asked.

Looking over at him, you took in a small breath. "He may just be you."

* * *

 

A day had passed since you had found Kylo—or Ben Solo as your father believed him to be. The young man had taken much interest in you. He was fascinated to say the least. After you had taken him to your camp, he stayed for a bit longer as you showed him a few more things before he decided he should return to his village—one he wanted to show you eventually.

Standing amongst the trees and watching you from afar, seeing how you wielded your lightsaber, fighting invisible foes while slicing and jabbing your weapon, you suddenly stopped and stood up straight, turning and looking over. Feeling his heart skip a beat as his cheeks burned, Kylo gulped.

"Hi, Kylo." You greeted with a small, Kylo's chest tightening.

"Sku [Hello]." He waved, only to clear his throat. "I mean, hello."

"Would you like to spar with me?" You asked as you deactivated your lightsaber and fully turned to face him.

"Spar?" Kylo questioned as you nodded.

"Yes, we use a pair of sticks and our bodies. You know, like practice fighting." You explained as he slowly nodded.

"Okay." Removing his spear and placing it down, you searched around you to find a pair of sticks sturdy enough to withstand some beating.

"Here you go, we can practice for a bit, see how skillful you are." You winked as Kylo nodded.

You expected something from him, not anything out of the ordinary, but—to prove your theory—you had to see if he could fight well enough. And, he sure did. Although sloppily and obviously not trained to move like you did, he was good at fighting and blocking, even if you got him a few times.

Working up a sweat as the two of you continued to fight, you instantly disarmed Kylo and knocked the stick against the back of his ankles right as he grabbed you and brought you with him with a _thud_.

"Good one." You laughed as you fell onto him, Kylo grunting the moment he made contact with the ground beneath him.

"Instinct..."

"It's okay." You said as you lifted yourself enough to look at him. "Working on instinct is good." You breathed, chest heaving as Kylo looked up at you, heat rushing to his head. He couldn't understand as to why you made his body feel such way.

Standing up after staring at one another in silence, you helped him to his feet and took in a small breath. "Would you like to try my lightsaber?" You asked him.

"Really?" He spoke with wide eyes, you laughing and nodding, unclipping your lightsaber and walking to stand beside him.

"Sure, as long as you don't kill me."

"I would never." He shook his head, you smiling.

"Here..." Grabbing his right hand, you wrapped it around the lightsaber hilt, placing his thumb on the on and off switch. "You push that up and..."

Doing so, Kylo nearly jumped at the sudden sound and the glowing blue beam before him. "Wow."

"Impressive, huh?" You smiled as he nodded. "Go ahead, swing it around." You waved your hands after letting go of him.

Taking a step back and watching him, Kylo got carried away, waving and lunging, slicing and swinging the lightsaber—doing all sorts of movements with it, even mimicking some of your own. You could feel the Force around him grow stronger as he wielded your lightsaber, you knew he had to have been Force sensitive.

"Here, let me show you a few things."

After spending hours teaching Kylo different techniques and movements, seeing he was an easy learner and mimicked your teachings so easily, you grew more and more impressed with him. And you couldn't help but think about your father's words. Maybe he was Ben Solo...

"That's all for today, I'm going to go clean up, okay?" You told him as you had hooked your lightsaber. "I promise I'll continue showing your more techniques tomorrow." You smiled as Kylo nodded.

"Okay." He said, standing there after picking up his spear. "Thank you."

"Anytime." You winked, turning away and walking off.

Watching you leave, disappearing into the vast greenery, Kylo then looked down at his spear and lifted it up, deciding to review a few of the things you taught him. Twirling the spear in his grip without dropping it, he then tried it again and again, laughing as he grew into it, trying it with his left hand and doing different sorts of movements with it before the stick had slammed against his forehead and caused him to stumble a bit.

Blinking and rubbing his head, he let out a sigh and decided to call it quits for the day, putting the strap over him and deciding to clean up before he'd return to his village.

Walking over to the waterfall he normally went to to clean up, he was ready to just sink into the cool pool of water and relax—but things weren't going to go the way he desired. The minute he made it there, he slowed his pace as he saw a figure by the water falling. Taking careful steps as he grew closer, squinting his eyes, Kylo saw the backside of someone... a woman, he assumed. The way their back had indented, the curve of their figure, his eyes trailed down but then they began to turn and his eyes snapped up, seeing it was you.

Gasping and feeling his heart race harshly in his chest, sounding in his ears, his eyes fell to your chest and he suddenly felt lightheaded. "Kash luu [How beautiful]..." He breathed, eyes fluttering as he nearly stumbled back, blushing.

Turning away and rushing off, nearly tripping over his own feet, he looked over his shoulders to see you rinsing your hair, only for him to trip and groan. " _Oh_ luu [ _Too_ beautiful]..."

* * *

 

Eating dinner with your father and Hinlan, you wandered off for a bit, exploring the surrounding area, only to find Kylo—who was on his way to find you—claiming that he wanted to ask you to join him in star gazing. Something you gladly accepted.

After the events earlier of seeing you shower, he had to keep to himself for some time— _hours_. He could hardly breathe, his skin was hot as if his blood was burning. His heart was racing and was about to fall out of his mouth. He also felt himself being... hard. Something he really was not used to. He just knew you were beyond beautiful and you had his heart going.

"Kylo, what happened to your cheek? You have a gash..." You asked him as the two of you walked along the trees, a torch helping light up your path as Kylo held it.

Thinking about when he tripped, Kylo only cleared his throat. "Oh... uh, I was playing with a few of the young Ewoks and fell." He lied, but you believed it.

"Ah, I could clean up for you afterwards?" You offered.

"Thank you." He said, stopping before a tree and gesturing for you to climb up first. "Here we are." Kylo said as he brought you up to a tree house.

"A tree house?" You wondered. "Is it yours?"

"No, I found it one day when I was a kid..." He admitted as the two of you sat down beside one another, gazing at the stars. "I hang out a lot in it, some strange items are inside... I normally stay out here to star gaze, I don't go inside because it is too dark..."

"Maybe you can bring me up here tomorrow, during the day light." You said as you looked over at Kylo with a smile.

Looking down at you, he quickly nodded. "Of course." Letting out a small breath, you scooted closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder, Kylo slowly—and carefully—resting his head on yours, keeping either of yours and his eyes locked on the stars.

* * *

 

The next day had come and you had waited for Kylo in your usual training spot, eyeing the nature around you before you heard footsteps approaching you. "Y/N!" Kylo called out, you looking over and seeing him, smiling.

"Sku." You greeted in his native tongue, only to see a grin grow on his lips.

"Since you are teaching me how to fight... Maybe I can teach you some Ewokese? Although you seem to already know a bit..." Kylo offered as you instantly nodded.

"Of course!" You exclaimed as Kylo's smile grew, showing you a toothy grin, one that you found quite adorable.

"We can start now as I take you back to the treehouse?" He said in a questioning manor, you nodding before he gestured for you to follow him. "You already know hello is _sku_ , but hey is _ee_ _choya_ and hi is _goopa_... Goodbye is _yeha_."

"Yeha." You nodded.

"Good. Okay, happy is _drik_ and sad is _glek_." Kylo explained, then continued on with more terms as you repeated them as you walked alongside him.

"What about friend?" You questioned. "Like, you are my friend?"

Smiling, he let out a small chuckle. "Friend is _jeerota_. Kush are meecho jeerota."

"Aww, thank you! You are my friend, too." You teased as you patted his arm, Kylo shaking his head at that.

"Haha, funny one." Kylo faked a laugh as the two of you approached the treehouse, coming to a stop.

"Can you say a sentence to me? Any sentence..." You asked as you looked up at him, a sweet smile on your lips that had his heart going.

"Kush have e luu jeejee [You have a beautiful face]..." He softly spoke as your heart skipped a beat, a faint blush on your cheeks.

"Teeha [Thank you]..." You gently responded, Kylo taking in a deep breath before shyly turning away and looking up at the treehouse.

"We- we should go up." He swallowed as you nodded.

"Right." Going up the ladder before him, Kylo's eyes widened as he could see up your dress, instantly looking away as he began to climb up.

Making it to the top and allowing Kylo to enter the treehouse first, your eyes wandered it, looking around and seeing the natural elements had taken over. Plenty of what was left inside hadn't been touched, seeming as if they had been in the same place for who knows how long.

Eyeing some books, along with small items sprawled throughout tables, your attention went to a white curtain, pushing it to a side and seeing a crib. "Aw..." You softly whispered, walking over and eyeing it, only for your attention to be caught by a small painting.

Narrowing your eyebrows and walking over you picked up the frame and eyed it, three figures, one of them instantly catching your attention as you gasped. "Those... I believe, are my parents." Kylo said as he was now behind you.

"Your parents...?" You questioned, looking over at Kylo for a moment, then down at the painting.

"Yes... I assume so, why else would I be here... Let alone, this hut? And I look much like the baby." He pointed on the painting as your eyes shifted to that of the small child. "I don't know what happened to them... The Ewoks don't know, either... They just say they found me in here, alone."

"Oh..." You nearly choked out, eyes glued on the painting. You knew the woman that was present in it. His mother. Leia Organa. "You have to be Ben Solo... My father must be right..." You mumbled as Kylo's eyebrows narrowed.

"Well, if I am, then... it isn't so important. My parents are dead." He breathed, but you only swallowed.

"Do you mind if I take this?" You asked him.

"I... If you want to?"

"It's up to you, I don't want to take it if it means something to you." You said, shaking your head, but Kylo shook his own.

"You can take it. Maybe... Maybe someone you know, knows them. Well, knew them." Looking up at him with eyebrows knitted, you slowly nodded.

"Thank you." Turning away, you kept looking around the area, only to hear the floorboard creak right under the table that had the image. Crouching, you lifted the piece of wood, only to see a thin—yet long—box.

"What is it?" Kylo asked as you lifted it with you.

"I don't know..." Settling it on the table, you then opened it, only to grow wide eyed. "A lightsaber..."

"A lightsaber?" He questioned, looking down at it, then over to the one on your hip. "It looks different from yours..."

"That's because lightsabers are all unique. Maybe... this one was meant for you..." You said, eyeing it from within the box.

"For me?" Kylo questioned. "Do you think they knew I was... or could have been a Force user like you?"

"There's a high chance." You nodded. "Take it... It's yours." You gestured.

Looking at you, then over to it, Kylo hesitantly reached in with shaky fingers. Sucking in a breath as his hand wrapped around it, he instantly flinched nearly stumbling back as you quickly grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" You asked as he quietly nodded. "What happened?"

"I... I saw... I saw something? Things? I don't know... A young man fighting with it... and then, another young man using it, but fighting against some creature..." He explained as you took in a deep breath.

"It must be the past owners. Maybe someone related to you." You said.

"They looked around my age, though?"

"It definitely is from the past, this has been here for years, Kylo. As long as you have been here." You pointed out as you let out a small breath. "I could teach you the ways of the Force? I haven't completed my training, but... I am willing." You said, giving him a reassuring smile. "That lightsaber belongs to you, I could show you how to wield it."

Looking at the lightsaber in his hold, then down at you, he nodded. "Okay."

After leaving the hut and deciding to begin Kylo's training with simple lightsaber training, spending hours on end teaching him—as Kylo was growing to enjoy it more than not—you were so focused on Kylo that you hadn't noticed someone was watching you. Hinlan.

Moving far off from the two of you, enough so you wouldn't hear him, Hinlan reached into his pocket and pulled out a com link—one that wasn't meant for the Resistance. "It's Convwre, tell the General there is two Force users... and not just the female he and the Supreme Leader are interested in."

"I think... That's enough training for the day." You nodded with a small breath, trying to catch it as you and Kylo stood there with a small hunch, panting.

"Thank you for teaching me." He smiled over to you as you waved a hand dismissively.

"Anytime, I don't mind." You chuckled. "Let's go cool off." Gesturing for him to follow you, he did so. Seeing where you were taking him, Kylo's heart skipped a beat, thinking about the day before.

Just thinking about it got him flustered. The image was one that he could never forget, engraved in his brain. And, in all honesty, he thought it was quite the beautiful sight. But he was sure not to mention it to you, at least, not anytime soon... Who knows what you would've thought of him.

Taking off your boots and the socks underneath, you removed your belt and lied it to a side as Kylo placed his lightsaber and spear beside your things. "Are we going to... bathe?"

"No." You shook your head. "Just cool off a bit. It's hot, at least I am and I'm sure you are, too." Grabbing his hand and bringing him with you into the water that was rather chilly, the two of you got deep enough until it was at your shoulders... For Kylo, well almost his waist. But, he decided to crouch to be at your level.

Splashing Kylo, his eyes then widened, you giggling and doing it again before he splashed you. Then, the two of you were at it, splashing one another and getting carried away, messing around. Either of your laughs echoed amongst the waterfall as you continued to play along, you dunking Kylo underwater as he'd jump for you and bring you with him.

Resurfacing from the water with a fit of laughs, Kylo was now crouched in the water at your eye level as he had his arms wrapped around you from bringing you underneath the surface with him.

Hearing either of your laughs die out as you took in deep breaths, you and Kylo looking into each others eyes, not realizing just how close you two now were. Merely inches a part, at eye level.

Noticing the small gap in between the two of you was growing smaller and smaller as your lips hovered from one another, you instantly jumped at the sound of yelling. Looking over and seeing a group of Ewoks rioting, shouting in their native tongue at you, just about to rush into the water, Kylo let go of your waist and stood up, taking a protective stance before you. "Na goo [Stop]!" He shouted.

"Kush ta fratty [Who is that]?!" An Ewok asked, pointing its spear towards you.

"E jeerota, e jeerota [A friend, a friend]!" Kylo exclaimed. "E _goot_ jeerota [A _good_ friend]." He defended as you lightly smiled, looking up at him from behind.

"Hmm... Acha, acha [Okay, okay]..." The same Ewok said before turning, shooing the rest of the Ewok's away before it left with them.

"I think we should dry up." You said, walking around him, looking him in the eyes. "Thank you for that."

"Ewoks can be... Aggressive..." He sighed, but you snickered.

"I've heard. It's okay. At least I'm fine." You assured. "I'll set up a small fire." Nudging your head towards the shore, Kylo nodded.

As you gathered some wood to set up the small fire, Kylo studied the lightsaber, then yours, admiring the design for both. Both were silver and had hints of black, yours had some gold on it.

Hearing the fire crackle, Kylo looked up and saw you sitting before it, rubbing your hands and sticking them towards the fire as you began to tremble. His body retained more heat and was used to the drop in temperature on Endor, so he wasn't as cold as you were... Especially since you were wearing your soaking dress with wet hair on your head.

Settling the lightsabers down, to a side, Kylo stood up and walked over to you. Sitting behind you, either leg on either side of you, he carefully wrapped his arms around you as you instantly stiffened, only to look over your shoulder at him. "You were trembling..."

"Thank you." You smiled before turning your head, looking back ahead and putting your hands in between your thighs to warm them.

Not realizing how much time had passed, feeling yourself doze in and out of sleep, Kylo felt you fall against him as he, too, was falling in and out. Haphazardly moving you off of him, just enough for you to still rest against his chest as he lied down, Kylo lied his head down and knocked right out.

* * *

 

Waking up with your head lightly rising and falling, your eyes fluttered open, the bright sun beaming down as you then lifted your hand, lifting yourself to stretch, you looked over and realized you had fallen asleep with Kylo— _against_ Kylo. Lightly smiling, seeing him still fast asleep, you studied his face... somewhat unintentionally.

Kylo had a tan from being under the sun from time to time; his skin was littered with moles, freckles, and beauty marks that you found highly fascinating. His hair was dark as night, but under the sun, you could see the hints of brown it had. He was a big man, so there was no wonder that he had pretty big features—his nose, his lips... his _hands_. Kylo was large and it was pretty funny knowing he lived amongst Ewok's... the smallest of creatures.

He was quite the beauty for a man who lived on the forest moon of Endor. But, it made sense, his parents were beautiful, themselves. At least, Leia is, and you were sure from the paintings you've seen that Han was, too.

Hearing slight sounds coming from Kylo, you instantly looked away and redid your braid from your hair. "Good morning..." He said, you looking over and flashing him a smile.

"Morning, Kylo." Seeing your smile, he took in a small breath. "I should head back to my camp..."

"Yes, of course." He nodded as he sat up, you standing and putting your socks and shoes back on, then belt.

"My father probably is concerned... I should get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, you waving and rushing off.

"Y/N? Y/N!" Your father called out as you eventually made it back to the camp. "Oh, stars! I thought you got lost!"

"No, I was with-"

"The jungle man?" Your father asked as you slightly blushed. "Of course you were..."

"Dad, I highly believe you are right." You grinned. "He must be Ben Solo. He took me to a treehouse and in it I found a painting of Leia and Han... with baby Ben! And he said that those were his parents, or so he assumes. But I just know it! And then I found a lightsaber... A lightsaber! I'm sure Luke must know about it." You continued.

"A lightsaber?" Your father questioned. "Is he Force sensitive?"

"Yes!" You said with excitement. "I've been teaching him a few things, mainly lightsaber training." You shrugged. "He's _amazing_ at it."

"Oh, wow. If Leia hears this, she will be so happy. We must bring him with us when we leave." Your father pointed as you nodded in agreement.

From afar Hinlan listened in with a small snarl before disappearing into the trees, reporting back to the First Order.

After eating and cleaning yourself up, changing into new clothes and spending some time with your father as he showed you what he recovered from the base, you told him you were going to meet up with Kylo and maybe train him a bit more—your father, of course, saying to return or at least "tell me if you are going to spend the night with the man, I'd like to know. At least if you become pregnant, we'll know it's the jungle mans" which made you roll your eyes as your cheeks flourished with heat.

Going back to the treehouse and looking at more things, you found a chest filled with clothes, pulling out some and seeing it was a white tunic, dark blue pants, and a black vest. It must've been Han's... very much looked his style.

"I knew I would find you here." Kylo said, you looking over and waving a hand for him to join you.

"You should try these on... See if they fit." You gestured to the clothes you now had in your hands. "They were your father's... It wouldn't hurt to try."

Reaching for the clothing, he nodded. "Okay."

"You can go-" Seeing him drop his wrap that covered him, you instantly covered your eyes. "Kylo!" You laughed, turning yourself away as he changed before you.

"What?" He asked, only to see you facing away. "Oh... Sorry."

"It's... It's okay..." You shook your head. "It's... fine." Taking in a deep breath, you swallowed, heart now racing.

"There." He said, you lowering your hand and slowly turning, eyebrows lifting at the sight before you.

"Oh, Kylo, you look great!" You shrieked with a small clap, causing his face to redden. "Did you learn something about your parents? Maybe journals or anything that could've helped you?" You asked but he shook his head.

"I hardly know anything about them... Nothing, really." He shrugged.

Biting your bottom lip, you let out a small sigh. "Kylo... Your mother is alive and I can prove it to you. That's if you decide you want to leave with me when my time comes that I must return home."

"Leave?" He asked as you nodded. "You're leaving?"

"Not now, but, very soon... My father came here to scavenge through an old base and so far he's found a lot and may just be done in a few days. Kylo, I would love for you to come with me." You smiled up at him as you could see the hint of worry in his eyes.

"I-" Suddenly cutting himself off as the two of you heard something loud outside, you quickly rushed out as Kylo followed, seeing three ships in the sky lowering themselves near the camp.

"Oh no..." You breathed.

"Wh- what is it?" Kylo asked, sensing your fear.

"Those are bad men... Very bad men. Our enemy." You admitted. "This isn't good. They could take my father!" Rushing down the ladder, Kylo's eyes widened. He could almost feel the negative energy coming from the ships, and now that you were panicking, he felt himself panic, too.

"Wait! Y/N!" He called out, climbing down to stop you, not wanting for you to get caught. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Running through the forest as fast as you could, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you panted, you came to a sudden stop as you eyed the now destroyed camp. "Dad?!" You shouted.

"Y/N, wait!" Kylo shouted, catching up to you, only to see the rampaged camp. "Y/N..."

"Fools." Hearing a voice speak out, you instantly turned, Kylo doing the same, only to take a step forward before you. "You would walk right into my trap." The red head said, shaking his head. Men cladded in white armor—stormtroopers—now surrounding the area.

"I'm not surprised, either." Hinlan said, your eyebrows furrowing.

"Hinlan?! How could you?!" You exclaimed as Kylo glared from behind.

"Oh, shut it, this is all about the money and you were an easy target." He shrugged. "Just like his father was." Pointing at Kylo, who was about to lunge, you held him back. "Relax, jungle man."

"Enough." The red head said. "Take her. I don't want Ewok man here."

Snarling, Kylo reached an arm out before you. "You won't take her."

"Ah, yes... The caveman thinks it is wise to step into an issue that isn't his." The man speak. "I want her, not you. She is far stronger and worthy... You are merely a talented rat. You can't do much with the Force. Hardly trained. Anyone can wield a lightsaber." The man shrugged, Kylo being pulled away from you by a pair of stormtroopers as you were, too.

"Y/N!" Kylo called out as you struggled.

"I will be taking this." The red haired man said, taking your lightsaber as your wrists were bound with binders. "The Supreme Leader would _love_ you."

Thrashing, Kylo kicked back before elbowing the stormtrooper, grabbing their hands and forcing them to fire at the other stormtrooper before he pulled his lightsaber from within the vest and activated it.

"STOP HIM!" The officer—Hux—shouted, but Kylo was relentless, stopping all the stormtroopers in his path as you watched in awe. "STOP HIM!"

Growling, Hinlan pulled out his blaster and aimed it towards Kylo, but you turned your head as he fired at the trooper beside Kylo—which caught his attention.

Looking over, Kylo stormed over as the man was just about to fire again, but Kylo blocked the blow with his lightsaber and instantly stabbed him with the glowing blade. "You don't dare try hurting my friend or her father." Kylo seethed before removing his lightsaber, turning away and stopping more stormtroopers.

Grinning, you stomped on one of the stormtroopers foot, snatching their blaster and firing at a few of them before tossing the weapon. Extending your bound hands, your lightsaber ripped from the man's grip and flew into your hold, activating as you swung it around and helped Kylo.

"Ugh, you are all useless!" Hux shouted, reaching for his blaster and aiming it at you.

Feeling his stomach drop, Kylo instantly looked over and saw that the red haired man pulled the trigger. Feeling his breath hitch, he reached out. "NO!" He shouted, your eyes widening as you turned, only to see the blaster fire floating in thin air, inches from you.

Blinking as you took in a deep breath, you looked over at the officer who stood with wide eyes, only to be flung back as the blaster fire went right back to him and shot him right in the chest.

"Kylo..." You breathed, looking over at him as he stood there, panting. "You saved me..."

Rushing over to you and cutting the cuffs off, he deactivated his lightsaber and instantly pulled you into a tight embrace. Smiling into it as your lightsaber deactivated, you hugged him back.

"Thank you." You whispered.

"Hello?" Hearing your father's voice, you looked over to see him emerge from the ship behind you. "Oh... well... I'm glad the two of you are okay." He nodded, seeing the dozens of unconscious bodies—including Hinlan.

"Dad!" You called out as you slid from Kylo, rushing over and cutting of the binders from his wrist with your lightsaber, then hugging him.

"Next time... It'll just be you and I on a mission." He shook his head while hugging you back as you chuckled.

"Okay."

"We should get going... I think our work is done here." Your father said as you pushed back, slowly turning to face Kylo.

"Please... come with us." You begged.

Looking at you, Kylo took in a small breath. "Will I... see my mother?"

"More than likely, yes." You nodded, in hopes he would join you and your father.

Eyeing his surroundings, Kylo swallowed before slowly nodding. "Okay." Cheering, you rushed over to him and hugged him once again.

"Alright, alright, let's get going. I miss my bed." Your father said as you playfully rolled your eyes.

* * *

 

"This is D'Qar, Resistance base." You said to Kylo as your father had landed on a landing pad. Standing up from your seats, you looked up at Kylo, taking in a small breath. "I think... I think it's best we call you Ben, instead."

"Ben..."

"Un- unless you want to be called Kylo? Since you're so used to it?" You asked, but Kylo looked down for a moment.

"If my real name is Ben... then I want you to call me Ben." He said, lifting his eyes to meet yours.

"Okay, Ben." You smiled, gently grabbing his hand and guiding him down the ramp and into the base. "Let's go meet your mother."

Earning a few looks as the two of you entered the underground base, making your way through tight areas and crowded spaces, you came up to a spot where the back of a woman was presented.

"General Organa?" You spoke up as she turned, eyeing you with a smile, then looking over at the man you were now holding hands with. Feeling her heart skip a beat as her breath got caught, she held her chest. "This is Ben Solo... Your son."

"B- Ben..." She stuttered, eyes pooling up with tears as she slowly walked over.   
Looking deeply into his eyes—eyes that reminded her so much of Han's—she then eyed his outfit and smiled, covering her mouth as a small whimper left it. Dressed just like his father. Even looked like him, too... "Ben..."

Swallowing, he looked down at the short, older woman. "Mom..."

Blinking away her tears at the sound of his voice, you let go of his hand as Leia instantly engulfed him—a very tight hug. "Oh, you're alive! You're alive! Ben! My little angel!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "Well... not so little anymore... You're so tall..." She said, taking a small step back and looking up at him. "Look at you... tall and handsome like your father." Leia breathed.

"You are short and beautiful." Ben said as she chuckled.

"Thank you, angel..." She nodded, holding his hands in hers. "It's so... so very good to see you after twenty years." Nodding her head, she then looked at you. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Always, Organa." You smiled with a small bow of your head.

"Please, call me Leia." She said. "Luke will be so happy to hear he's alive..."

"And Force sensitive." You added as her eyes widened. "We found the lightsaber you had hidden and I showed him a few things... I think he's better off here, with you, for a while. Get to know his mother. Just before you decide on sending him off-"

"Oh, no, I'm not sending him anywhere." She shook her head. "Twenty years was enough being away from him, thinking he was gone..." Leia said as she looked back up at Ben, who was now looking at you. She could sense something within him... towards you, and it made her smile.

"I agree." You nodded, only to reach into your dress. "I found this on Endor... I thought you might want it."

Seeing the image, Leia took in a deep breath and nodded as she took it in her hands. Eyeing the painting, seeing Han and feeling her eyes brim with tears, she wiped them away. "Thank you."

"Of course." You smiled.

"Y/N... will you please take Ben to your room and let him clean up? Give him some clothes, too? I want us all to have dinner, later." Leia smiled as Ben swallowed at the idea of going to your room—Leia sensing his sudden apprehension. "He needs a good shower." She whispered with a wink, causing you to chuckle.

"Will do." Walking over to Ben, you grabbed his hand. "Come on, jungle man." You teased, pulling him with you as he obliged, Leia watching with a wide grin as she held tightly onto the image

Guiding him, showing him to your room, you entered and let go of his hand. "The washroom is in there where you can shower, I'll be right back with your new set of clothes." You said, leaving Ben there for a moment as he watched you walk away.

Turning and aiming for the washroom, he pushed the door open and eyed it—nearly jumping at his reflection in the mirror, waving at it and smiling. "So that's how I look in this?" He said, eyeing the outfit with a grin. "Not bad."

Undressing himself and pushing the shower curtain to a side, he stepped in and eyed the knobs, confused as to what did what.

"Okay, Ben, I got you some new clothes." You said.

"C- Can you help me?" He called out. "I don't know how to work this thing..."

"Sure!" Walking over with the clothes and a towel, you opened the door and instantly dropped it. "Not again..."

"Wh-" Looking over and seeing you cover your eyes, Ben sighed. "Sorry, again."

"It's okay..." Lowering your head and sucking in a small breath, you walked over and avoided looking at him. "Here... this is for cold water and this is for hot... _This_ turns on the shower." Showing him as you turned the knobs, Ben jumped as the water had hit him.

Looking over and keeping your eyes on his, you lightly frowned as he stood there, confused. "You need more help than that, huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay." You breathed.

"Y/N... I... Can you join me?" He asked as your heart slammed to a stop, you nearly choking on your own spit. "It would be easier... right?"

"I, uh-"

"I- I know I should've mentioned this a long time ago... but... When you were out in the waterfall cleaning up a few days ago, I saw you..." Ben admitted as your eyes widened.

"You... saw me?"

"Yes... Unintentionally. I- I didn't stare! I promise! But, I always go there to bathe and you were there and I wasn't sure exactly what I was looking at but when I saw you better... I- I got nervous." He exclaimed. "I've never seen anything... more beautiful."

Blushing, you looked away for a moment. "Thank you... No one's ever said that about my body. Mainly because I've never let anyone see it... I'm just as old as you."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." You shook your head, looking up at him. "You've seen me naked... and I've seen you naked—twice, in a day." You said as you lifted two fingers with a small laugh. "I don't mind... I've- I've grown pretty comfortable with you and you were practically naked everyday with a small wrap."

"Yeah..." He nodded, holding onto the shower curtain as the water was hitting him.

"Let me just get undressed." You said as Ben turned and closed the curtain, standing under the water as it soaked his hair, causing it to hang over his face before he pushed it back over his head. He was nervous by the fact that you were actually going to join him, he really only asked because it would be easier... and, well, he got a bit too eager and it slipped.

Hearing the curtain open, you stepped in with him and shivered, Ben slowly looking over his shoulder and feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of you. "Don't stare." You chuckled.

"S- Sorry." He said, looking away, but you turned him.

"Here, we'll start with washing your hair. Shampoo goes first, you rinse it out, then conditioner. Conditioner stays longer and you put a lot so your hair is smooth." You explained as you pointed at the bottles. "Always keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." He nodded and did so.

Washing his hair for him, soaking it up with the shampoo, then rinsing it out and putting a glob of conditioner, Ben began to sway as the feeling of your fingertips were putting him to sleep. "Hey, stay awake."

"Sorry... It feels good."

Smiling, you continued, then rinsed it out after a bit. Showing him what the soap was, you began to wash his arms as he watched, then his torso. Feeling the muscles against your palms, you bit down as Ben kept his eyes on your hands, blushing at the feeling and sight. "Turn." Doing so, you washed his back and rinsed it before he turned back around so you could scrub him again—just because you knew he had never had a proper shower before.

Getting carried away as you washed him, your hands slowed down as your eyes trailed up to met with his, heart skipping a beat as he looked at you. Biting your inner lip as your hands still washed his chest, Ben's hands reached for your upper arms as he leaned in, your eyes fluttering as his lips instantly pressed against yours.

Kissing him back as your heart skipped a beat, Ben brought you closer to him as you were nearly pressed together, arms now folded against him.

Separating from the kiss, Ben looked at you as either of you heard nothing but the running water. "Can I do that again?" He asked as you chuckled.

"Yes." You smiled, Ben's hands moving up to your cheeks and kissing you again.

"Thank you... for everything." He muttered against your lips as your hands held his biceps.

"Anything for you, jungle man."


	5. WONDERBOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules
> 
> Snoke’s plans to rid angel Ben Solo from his angelic abilities seemed to have failed him as twenty-three years later, he finds out the boy is now the savior amongst the people, but, he has a plan to fully bring down the young man with your help.

Fire crackling and screams echoing throughout the dark halls filled your ears as you walked along what felt like a never ending pathway. Each step was separated by a crack that was easily a foot apart with lava flowing graciously through. There was nothing like walking along the tunnels of hell, being summoned by the underworld ruler himself.

After so long of being held down there, you had been accustomed to the voices that begged for freedom, ignored those who pleaded for a way of escape. You were nothing but a messenger, a guard, you were no one. The Supreme Leader—as he liked to call himself—only ever needed you when he didn't feel the need to do the dirty work himself... and you were more than sure he needed you now for that.

Seeing the pair of tall men, cladded in red armour from head to toe, you waited for them to open the doors before allowing you in, the vast throne room being illuminated by torches and fountains of lava. To the left of you stood one of the two most prized servents of Snoke—Phasma—and to the right was his other: Hux. Sucking in a small breath as you walked along, inching closer to the throne as the two stood there in silence, you fell to one knee before the ruler of hell, himself. "Always on time, at least someone does something right." He bitterly spoke over to his subordinates, the two lowly growling as you rolled your eyes.

"You've summoned..." You spoke up and cleared your throat, Snoke's eyes falling back to you as he then stood up.

"Of course...." He nodded with a small grin. "Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum had severely failed a simple task I had given them twenty-three years ago." Snoke snarled as you sighed.

"She was the one who had the potion!" Hux defended, instantly earning a dirty look from Snoke that made the young man silence himself. "Forgive me, Supreme Leader."

"That's better." Snoke spat before looking back to you. "As I was saying, the two fools failed to completely drain a certain angel of his abilities and now he walks amongst the humans as some sort of... demigod or whatever the _hell_ they consider him." He shook his head with a wave of his hands.

"Okay..." You slowly nodded, waiting for him to get to the point. "And you are bothered by this because..."

"Because if he was able to awaken that much strength within himself with such little of angel left within him then can you imagine how much stronger the boy could be if he were to fully awaken his abilities?!" Snoke raised his voice as you sucked in a breath.

"Hmm... Your demise?" You tilted your head as his eyes suddenly turned a firey color as he gritted his teeth in pure aggravation at how you were handling the situation.

"Yes, my devise!" He yelled as you stood there, unfazed. "If this boy finds out somehow that I am the reason that he lost his place in heaven and the reason why he lacked his powers for so long, then he will have all sorts of angels after me!"Snoke exclaimed as the fire around him grew stronger.

"Does he know he was an angel?" You asked in a borish tone, eyeing your nails as Snoke narrowed his eyes at you. He knew out of all of his inferiors, you were one of his greatest demons—especially since it was always an excuse for you to go to Earth—you took it.

"Not entirely." He snarled, lowering his tone as he clenched his fists. "A man by the name of Luke, a fallen angel who has been in exile on Earth, has been training the young fool."

"Okay, so, why don't you just... kill this Luke man?" You asked, lifting your eyes to meet his now icy blue ones.

Sighing, Snoke crossed his arms and straightened his back to his full length, being over seven feet tall. "What do you think I do all eternity down here? Not devise plans to make sure no one I have wronged try not to take me down?!" He raised his voice once again as you shrugged. "Ugh! I can not believe you are my best demon!"

"What is it that you'd like for me to do, my dear Supreme Leader?" You sarcastically spoke with a smile, growing eager and already wanting to be walking on Earth, your patience wearing thin.

Sucking in a breath and collecting himself, Snoke eyed you for a moment. "I need you to be my little pawn." He grinned, his figure leaning forward to become closer to yours.

"As always..." You sighed.

Ignoring your comment, Snoke continued on. "I need to lure that boy to me willingly. He is becoming much too powerful for these two imbeciles to handle and I know—with your _gorgeous_ face—he could so easily fall for your beauty." He grinned, reaching for your chin with his bony fingers. If it wasn't so hot in hell, you would've shivered from discomfort and his touch in an unappealing way. "Deceive him, make him fall head over heels for you, to fall in love and bend at your will. Then, you will lure him here and I will fully drain him of his abilities." He leaned in, the stench of sulfur becoming stronger as he breathed against you. "Got that?" His smile then dropped as you breathed in.

"Simple task." You nodded. "I've done it before. It's childs play."

"Good. Then I expect you to _not_ fail me like _they_ did." He glared, looking over his shoulder momentarily before returning his focus back to you.

"Of course, Supreme Leader." You said before snatching your chin away from his grip. "I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time." You smiled before turning away, your grin dropping as your eyes screwed back. You just wanted to see the sun and the grass, rain and the stars, everything that hell lacked. You always were eager to see nature more than to get a task done in order to get Snoke off your back, you truly mised being _alive_ and _human_. You missed having a _soul_.

"Well, Earth Princess, we have been assigned to watch over you." Hearing that familiar voice speak up from behind, you rolled your eyes and continued walking.

"Why? I thought the two of you failed Snoke for the last time and wished to burn you in his personal lava pool." You said as you crossed your arms.

"You know we can't die unless an angel kills us, newby." Phasma scoffed but you sighed, completely unamused by either of them.

"We have been delightfully forced into helping you retrieve this half angel half human—"

"Because of your failures?" You snickered as Hux snarled.

"No!" Both snapped as you grinned.

"You two are an absolute waste of sulfur." You shook your head. "It's a wonder as to why you're still around."

"Just because you were a human once and Snoke took that from you does not mean you're above us." Hux spat, causing you to stop in your tracks, a grin now growing on his lips. "Oh, right... You hate thinking about how Snoke is the reason why you're here. How he took everything from you because he's a quote unquote _evil_ man..." Hux laughed as you clenched your fists. "You're a demon now. Get over it."

"Fuck off, mediocre satan." You snapped as you had spun around. "We all know you didn't put enough poison in the kid so he could take Snoke down one day and you could be Supreme Leader!" You pointed as Hux's eyes widened.

"I did no such thing!"

"Hux isn't even that bright." Phasma sniggered, crossing her amrs and earning a dirty look from her partner. "What? You aren't."

"Oh, as if you could do better!" Hux glared.

"I can. I'm the one who fed the baby just enough to not fully drain his abilities." Phasma shrugged. "I want the throne just as much as you do, wannabe ginger devil."

Watching the two bicker, you slipped away and made your way over to the gatekeeper, wanting nothing more than to do this on your own like you always had. You knew the two were only assigned to watch over you because it was their fault that this all was happening. You just wanted a headstart before the pair of numbskulls caught up with you.

☽

"Kylo Ren. The one. The only!" Kylo said to himself as he looked in a mirror, earning a laugh from Luke behind him.

" _Kylo Ren_." Luke shook his head. "If that even is your real name."

Narrowing his eyes while looking through the mirror, Kylo spun around and eyed his mentor. "That is my name." He hissed.

"Relax, kid." Luke waved a hand. "I'm just saying... that more than likely isn't your real name."

Rolling his eyes back, Kylo walked over to Luke. "Because Luke Skywalker is better." He grinned as Luke sighed.

It hadn't been too long since the two had known one another, easily five months in the process. It was towards the awakening of his abilities, when Kylo had no idea what had been happening and ran off from what he found to be his adoptive parents. He was scared, unsure of what he was or what was happening.

Then, Luke had found him, like a damn angel from heaven. He had taught Kylo everything he had known about the abilities he had awoken—abilities Luke had, as well.

"What are we?" Kylo asked, standing before his mentor.

"What are we?" Luke arched an eyebrow as Kylo nodded. "Haven't you asked me this before?" He arched an eyebrow as his pupil rubbed his forehead. Every single time Kylo asked, Luke would divert the question.

"Yes! A dozen times! Or more!" He exclaimed. "People saw me as a freak but now they see me as some hero of the streets because I've saved old women or little kids. What. Are. We?"

"We... are human." Luke shrugged. "Humans with abilities."

"We're not some superhuman gods, Luke." Kylo said, unamused.

"Never said we were. We just... have abilities that we were blessed with." Luke nonchalantly spoke before walking away, leaving his student to stand there with a faint snarl of annoyance.

"As if I haven't heard that one before!" Kylo spat before storming out of the cottage Luke had lived in. "Unbelievable." He growled under his breath, stomping away towards the city.

The smell of fresh air had never been so pleasant to you, the sounds of birds chirping and the sight of butterflies flying was nauseating... almost in a good way. Walking along the trees after exiting the gates of hell, you waved your hand over your body as you were suddenly wearing a long, white summer dress and no longer your black robes. Your hair was loose, free from the braids it was in before.

Aiming for the city, you were suddenly pulled at the waist and shoved against a tree harshly, a loud yelp leaving you and echoing throughout the forest.

Hearing a shriek from within the confines of the trees, Kylo's head snapped over in its direction, instincts kicking in as he broke into a sprint.

"Get— off of me!" You grunted, trying to shove the centaur away from you, but it's grip was far too strong. "Ugh! I have nothing for you!" Trying to swat it away, the centaur reached for your waist and tossed you over its shoulders, earning a loud grunt from you.

Running as fast as he could, Kylo slid to a stop and stood still as he spotted the centaur. His eyes widened for a moment, hearing of the myths but never imagining seeing one in person... there before him... with a woman over its shoulder. "Hey!" He shouted as the centaur froze for a moment, your yelling coming to a stop as the two of you looked over. "Put her down!"

"Oh, yeah, like that'll help." You rolled your eyes, unable to entirely see who it was but knowing it was a man with how deep their voice was.

Furrowing his eyebrows for a moment, Kylo cleared his throat. "I said! Put her down!" Watching the centaur narrow it's eyes, it only laughed as you groaned.

"Great, cause we want the centaur to laugh to death." You sighed, resting your elbow on the centaur and your chin on the palm of your hand.

"Listen, damsel in distress, I'm trying to help you." Kylo huffed as you snickered.

"Ah, yes. I am a damsel. And I am in distressed." You waved your free hand. "I got this, wonder boy."

"Wonder boy?" Kylo squinted. "You can't even save yourself! You're still up there!"

"And what have you done to help me, hmm?" You asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kylo sucked in a deep breath, looking into the eyes of the centaur. "I said to put her down." He spoke in a more demanding tone as the centaur tilted its head.

Huffing, the creature suddenly tossed you back as you landed on a branch, clinging on before you could slip. "How is this making it better!" You snapped, lifting your focus, only to see the young man standing there who was now face to face with the centaur. It was him. There was a faint glow to him and wings that only angels and demons could see.

Sucking in a small breath, you watched as he grabbed the centaur and so casually slammed it against the tree opposite to you. Tilting your head and watching him so casually fight the centaur—a beast twice his size—your eyebrows raised as a sudden blast of light left his palms and sent the centaur flying back, miles away.

"Huh..." You whispered with a slow nod, a small smirk on his lips. "Impressive..."

Taking in a deep breath, wiping his hands, Kylo then placed his hands on his hips, impressed by the matter that he defeated his first centaur. "Take that, Luke." He mumbled to himself.

"Okay, you can toss a centaur like a frisbee but can you help a lady down from a tree? I feel like a cat!" You called out, instantly earning Kylo's attention.

Growing wide eyed, he instantly rushed over, outstretching his arms. "Just let go!" He shouted, but your scrunched up your eyebrows.

"Let go? What are you? Crazy?!" You shook your head. "What if you drop me?! Or miss me?!"

"Did you not just see me fling that centaur?!" Kylo shook his head. "I can catch you!"

Pouting, you watched as he waved his hands, encouraging you. "Ugh..." Slowly letting go, you slipped and instantly fell into his arms, heart skipping a beat as you looked up at him and made eye contact. He was much more... eye pleasing then you expected him to be. _Of course he is, he's a damn angle and has th_ _e_ _beauty of one!_

"See, I can catch you." He said as you quietly swallowed, unable to look away from him. His eyes had you in a trance and you knew it was because he was an angel. The beauty they carried was ethereal and you hated how his had you so easily captivated.

"So it seems..." You nearly whispered, sucking in a deep breath before looking away, cheeks suddenly increasing in temperature. Pushing yourself off of him, you patted down your dress and hair as Kylo watched you. Looking up and seeing him gaze, you smirked. "Don't drool."

Blinking a few times, he shyly looked away. "I'm not."

"Right..." You nodded, only to look away. "Well, see you never."

Snapping out of it, Kylo spun and watched as you walked away. "Hey! It isn't safe out here!"

"I'm sure some other wonder boy will save me if I'm caught in the grip of a wild beast again." You shrugged carelessly as Kylo bit down, lips forming into its natural pout.

"Can I at least know your name?!"

"No!" You laughed. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" At that, you got lost within the trees as Kylo's heart skipped a beat. You were like a fallen angel in his eyes and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see you again.

"What the hell was that?!" Phasma shouted, squeezing the water from her robes. "He tossed us as if we were fucking darts!"

"What do you expect from an angel, Phasma?!" Hux spat, pushing his hair over his head. "Who were we to think that centaur would work?!"

"We? We! It was you! You idiot!" Phasma spat. "It worked up until he actually tossed us! I'm sure that little demon had no clue it was even us!"

"If she had you know she would've tried and murdered us." Hux snarled.

"We have to make sure _we_ get Ben Solo to Snoke before _she_ does." Phasma pointed. "If we do, he'd get off our fucking backs and be on hers instead!"

"Ahh..." Hux slowly nodded. "For once you're using your brain!"

"Ugh..." Phasma rolled her eyes back. "I work with a damn clown."

☽

It had easily been a few days since Kylo had seen you and you were all he had ever thought about. All through the night and into the day, you were there on his mind.

He felt like a hopeless fool, romanticizing you. He didn't even know your name, yet, your face haunted him as he trained with Luke. And Luke knew something was off. "What is it?" He asked as Kylo stood there, aiming his bow and arrow, completely missing the target as he was in a trance.

"Nothing..." Kylo clearly lied, pulling back the bow and shooting the arrow, almost striking Luke.

"Hey!" He shouted as Kylo lowered his arms. "What is wrong with you? For the past week you've been out of it!"

"I said it's _nothing_." Kylo insisted, the bow and arrow disappearing before him.

"It's not nothing, kid. Not when it's got your mind clouded." Luke pointed out. "What is it?"

"I saved this girl—"

"Oh, great." He rolled his eyes.

"A centaur had her—"

"A centaur? Oh, lord... those are awful—"

"But I saved her... And she was so beautiful..." Kylo trailed. "I saved her and she just walked away! As if it were nothing! And now she's all I can think about..." He breathed.

"Wonderful, you're in love." Luke sighed, but Kylo shot him a look.

"I am _not_." He hissed. "I just... She's so different..."

"Never heard that one before—"

"I have to find her! She has to be somewhere!" Kylo exclaimed with wide eyes. "But where? Maybe in the city? I should look in the city..." Before Luke could protest, Kylo vanished into thin air.

"Damn fool." Luke shook his head. "Falling in love."

Finding himself within the city, earning a sudden array of praises from those who admired and adored him, Kylo tried pushing through, trying to find himself out of the crowd as he nearly towered it, only to recognize a familiar figure. Seeing you in the distance, in your white dress and hair flowing gently with the wind, he smiled to himself before shoving past and running up to you. "It's you!"

Nearly jumping in your spot, you looked over and up to the tall man, arching an eyebrow. Truth be told, you weren't entirely doing as told, instead, you were admiring the city you once lived in. You had spent the last few days wondering the city while avoiding both Phasma and Hux. Of course you knew it was them who had transformed into that rather annoying centaur, and of course you knew it was an act... sort of... but it would be a lie if you weren't annoyed that they were meddling with your mission. "Me..."

"It's me!" He nodded, nearly in your face as you blinked, leaning back.

"Yes... It's you... And I'm me..." You trailed, but Kylo groaned, rubbing his face. "Oh! You! The one who claimed a was a damsel in distress." You crossed your arms

"To be fair, you agreed." He smirked and you couldn't help but snicker. He was right, there.

"Well, wonder boy, what's your name?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Kylo Ren." He nodded, but your eyebrows furrowed. Kylo Ren? Wasn't his name Ben Solo? "Dammit..."

"Dammit?" You asked.

"My mentor makes fun of my name... It's my adoptive name but the only name I know." He sighed as you slowly nodded.

"It's neat." You confessed. "I like it. Although... doesn't sound much of a name for a hero..."

"Yeah... Most people just call me Fallen Angel." Kylo shrugged as you froze for a minute.

"Why's... that?"

"Because I'm the town hero. They see me as something godsend. Hence, a fallen angel." He sighed. "But... I don't know, I'm not an angel, just a man with... powers."

Biting your inner lip, you slowly nodded. "Well, Fallen Angel, you're quite impressive." You winked, just about to turn around and walk away, but he caught your wrist and stopped you.

"Wait!" Turning you to face him again, he smiled down at you. "What's your name?"

"Oh... Y/N." You nodded, smiling. You hadn't said your name in so long. You were usually just _her_ or _the new one_ or _Snoke's favorite_. It almost felt foreign to say your own name.

"Y/N..." He repeated as your heart skipped a beat at the sound of it. You weren't sure why it was that this man had such an easy affect on you, but you knew it wasn't doing you any good. "Are you just visiting? Or did you just move here?" Kylo curiously asked as you snapped out of your trance.

"Visiting. I... I had family who lived here. I used to live here, as well." You confessed, not lying.

"Oh, so you know your way around?" Kylo asked, almost bummed out by the fact.

"Somewhat... It's been _far_ too long." You sighed.

Lifting his eyebrows, Kylo grinned. "I can show you around?"

Sucking in a breath as you looked him in the eyes, shivering at the sight, you slowly nodded. His beauty was far too enticing and you were sure you had fallen into a spell each and every time you looked in his eyes. "Sure..."

☽

"It's been nearly two weeks! Two weeks!" Snoke spat as you stood there before him, in between Phasma and Hux (who were aggravated in the fact that you always disappeared on them). "And, for what?! Nothing! The wretched boy is still a hero and is only getting stronger!"

"Supreme Leader, she hasn't done anything! She disappears and hides him from us!" Hux ratted you out as you then looked over at him with a glare. _Bastard_. "I think she is falling in love with him!"

"Oh, go choke!" You spat.

"SILENCE!" Snoke yelled as the throne room vibrated, fire burning stronger. " _You_." He snarled, pointing at you, waving his finger as you were suddenly dragged from your feet, to him. "You are failing me. I can read you. You are letting this simmer and lengthen out! You have fallen in love with the wretched boy!"

"I—" Choking on your words, seeing the fire in Snoke's eyes as he held you close, you gulped.

"You _have_." Snoke growled. "You fell in love with the fool! Demons do not feel love! Love is nonexistent to us!"

"She is a failure of a demon." Phasma spat.

"I think you need a lesson." Snoke smiled as your heart sank. "If you do not bring me this boy, I will personally lock you up and your hell well be to watch Ben Solo die on an endless loop and you can not do anything to save him. Understand?"

Taking in deep breaths, you slowly nodded. "Yes, my Supreme Leader..."

"Perfect. Now go and do not fail me." With a wave of his hand, you were harshly thrusted out of the throne room as the doors slammed shut before you.

Standing to your feet, you quietly stood there for a moment, feeling your heart race as... tears had pricked your eyes. Not once had you ever seen a demon cry. Let alone, show any other emotion besides that of anger and envy.

You knew it to be true, that you had been growing attached to the fallen angel. You had spent your days with him, learned more about him and his abilities... that you had nearly forgotten your mission.

You didn't want to do it, you didn't have the heart to—if you even had one, and you were starting to believe you did. Ben—Kylo—was so different. So bright and lively. He was pure and a true hero... and here you were... trying to bring him to his death.

Turning away and aiming for the gate keeper, you felt a tear slip down your cheek, crashing on to the floor and sizzling. You couldn't do it...

☽

Luke had grown more and more aware of your presence, sensing and feeling that disturbance in the atmosphere. He had watched over Kylo like a guardian angel, watched how the two of you interacted, how you were. How your energy felt. There was something about you. Something negative.

Standing behind a tree, he peeked over and felt the atmosphere snap as you appeared from thin air. In black robes with your hair tied back, he could see those subtle horns (that only angels and demons can see) and that cloud of gloom surrounding you. Waving your hand, your horns and the cloud disappeared as you were suddenly in a white dress with your hair loose, horns no longer apparent.

Glaring, Luke sucked in a deep breath. You were trouble. A demon from hell. He should've known better. And so had Kylo.

Just about to turn away and find his student, Luke froze for a moment as he watched you fall to your knees, hands pressed to your face as you cried into your palms. The distress was heavy and the winds around either of you grew strong. Eyeing his surroundings as the trees rustled, Luke looked back at you and reached into the spiritual world, trying to _read_ something on you.

Then, he saw it.

"Everything's going to be alright, angel." Seeing a frail woman rest on a hospital bed, you were sat on a chair beside her, holding her hand as tears slipped one by one.

"You're dying..." You shook your head. "You're all I have..." Sucking in a breath as your lips trembled, you looked down. "And now I'm losing you."

"No... You're not. You'll always have me."

Suddenly, the world faded into smoke, clearing out and presenting you once again—except, this time, you had been walking at night. It was late and the moonlight illuminated you as you treaded towards the hospital. Fresh tears in your eyes as you used your sleeves to wipe your cheeks.

"I can help you." A voice spoke from behind you as you spun around. "I can save your mother." Seeing the tall man, your heart raced.

"Who are you?"

"A man who can save your mother from the hands of death. She can survive and live on. But at a cost." Blinking a few times, desperate, you agreed.

Amother wave of smoke faded, presenting you before the king of hell, not realizing you were selling your soul as he had promised to save your mother.

But it all had been a lie. Your mother had passed and he had taken your soul with him, leaving nothing behind.

And you never saw her again.

Pulling back, Luke sucked in a deep breath as his eyebrows furrowed. You were manipulated, lied to, and in the end you were taken away before your time.

Trying to escape yet another exhausting crowd of admirers, Kylo stumbled inside of a tavern, the bar quiet as he spotted the old woman he knew to have run it. "Kylo!" She called out before looking up—something he learned to be due to the abilities she had as a median.

"Maz..." He breathed, dropping himself into a seat before rubbing his face.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" She tilted her head. "I can tell something is bothering you..."

"Aside from the constant attention?" Kylo huffed. "There's this woman..."

"A woman?" She grinned.

"Yes. I've met her not too long ago... and there's something about her..." He trailed. "I feel like there's something she's hiding. As if holding back. I've been keeping her company, showing her around, but she hardly opens up. It's always me."

Slowly nodding, Maz sat before him. "What's the woman's name?"

"Y/N..." He breathed. "That's all I know about her. Her name and... that she was from here."

"Give me your hand." She asked, sticking hers out. Doing as told, Kylo reached over and held on. Maz sucked in a deep breath before shutting her large eyes. "Y/N... hmm?" She hummed as Kylo gulped. "My boy, your instincts never fail you."

"Why's that?" Kylo blinked.

"She's hiding something from you, that's for sure." Maz nodded. "Something... not so pleasant."

☽

Frantically searching the city for Kylo, knowing very well you weren't going to be able to bring him back to hell, you panicked. You had to find him, had to warn him, had to tell him the truth. He needed to be safe and away from Snoke's reach, and being on Earth wouldn't help.

Spotting a tall figure leaving a cavern, you rushed over. "Kylo!" You called out. "Kylo, wait!" Seeing him turn, his eyebrows narrowed as a frown grew on his lips. You knew that look—anger and disappointment. He knew. He found out. "Kylo, please! Let me explain!"

"Explain that you lied to me?!" He spat. "That you weren't just visiting?! That you're a demon trying to come for my soul?!" He yelled at you, but you shook your head.

"Please! Please, let me explain!" You cried out, but he walked away. "Please! Kylo! I cant let him get to you! I don't want to help him anymore!" You begged. "He's going to come for you because I refuse to do my duty! I rather sacrifice myself and be damned for all eternity than have to see your soul ripped from you!"

Stopping in his tracks, Kylo took in deep breaths as you continued on. "I don't care if my body will be pulled apart or I'll have to live through my own hell, or if I have to watch a fake you die on a never ending loop! As long as you are safe and back to your real family, a piece of me will know you're safe!"

Turning around, Kylo looked at your watery eyes. "Real family?" He asked as you nodded.

"You're not just a human. You're an angel. You are truly a fallen angel, Ben Solo." You said as his eyes rounded. "You were stripped from your abilities by a pair of demons because the Supreme Leader of the underworld is cruel and wouldn't dare have you around. But his demons failed him and that's how you gained some of your abilities... and now that they've awakened, he's after you."

"How do I know this is true?" He glared.

"Because! Because the time I was with you, I never lied. I had twisted my truths to fit the situation. But I didn't lie to you. I am from here. I was born and raised here but sold my soul to save my mother from dying." You explained, crying. "Please, I beg of you, believe me!"

"She's telling the truth." Hearing a third voice, both yours and Kylo's heads snapped over. "He's coming for you, Kylo." Luke said. "Every word out of her mouth is true, and if we don't get you away from here, he will take you with him."

"Oh, a pity party." Hearing that bone chilling voice, you fell frozen as your eyes widened. "My best demon has become my worst demon. All because a hint of her humanity survived since I took her soul before her time."

Looking past you, Kylo's fists clenched as he eyed the lanky man looming behind you like a shadow. "What are you talking about?" Kylo asked.

"You see..." Reaching around, Snoke held your chin. "She believed to have sold her soul to save her mother, but her mother died without her knowing." Hearing you gasp, Snoke shrugged. "I lied. You never make a deal with the devil, after all."

Trembling before him, Snoke snickered as his other hand held onto your shoulder. "This poor little soul had so many years to follow her. A happy life once she recovered from her mother's death. To be married and have children. But I took it all!" He laughed as your tears spilled like a stream. "She wasn't destined for hell. Nowhere near it. Her life on Earth was good enough for heaven but she was so desperate that I just had to make her mine! She had no idea she was selling her soul to the devil! She just thought she was trading her life for her mother's."

"You cruel man." Kylo snarled, but Luke appeared before him and held him back. "You took her life away! You made her into something she isn't meant to be!"

"And what can you do about it?" Snoke asked with a grin. "Absolutely nothing." At that, he disappeared with you, Kylo shoving Luke to a side before lurching forward.

"Y/N?! Y/N!" He yelled, but you were truly gone. "Where did he take her?" Kylo frantically asked, now facing Luke. "Where?!"

"Back to the underworld." Luke sighed. "He will lock her up and make her suffer for all eternity."

"No." Kylo shook his head. "No! She doesn't deserve that!"

"We can't do—"

"Don't say we can't do anything. If it's true, that I'm a fallen angel, then you must be one, too. And if we are, we can save her." Kylo spat.

"You don't know what you'll be facing, the underworld is—"

"I don't care!" He shouted. "She sacrificed herself for me. She died and became a demon because of him! If I'm an angel, then it's my duty to protect and I need to save her."

Reaching for Kylo, Luke shook his head. "If you dare enter, you may never come back. It's a one in a trillion chance that you come out alive." He warned. "Only so little have ever been able to enter the gates of hell to save a soul and come back alive _with_ them."

"I don't care!" Kylo shouted. "If I can free her, if I can sacrifice myself, then I'll do it—"

"Kylo—"

"You can't stop me." At that, Kylo was gone.

☽

With your wrists and ankles chained, no longer wearing your robes but what looked like scraps of clothing that made up a short dress, your head hung low as you lost all will the deeper into the pits you descended. Reaching a cliff where bellow was nothing but oozing lava with corrupted souls struggling for freedom, you you forced to turn around and face Snoke.

"What a pity, you were so useful... Now you're useless and brainless." He shook his head.  "I'm sure there's another soul I can fool. Human lives are so easy to replace." At that, he waved his hand and sent you falling back.

"SNOKE!" Hearing a voice call out from behind, Snoke grinned.

"Oh, so you've decided to join me? How lov—" Being cut off, Snoke was tossed against a wall suddenly, catching him off guard as he watched Kylo run to the cliff. "It's too late, my boy. She's gone. Another vessel to my vast collection! Maybe I can settle for an agreement? Her soul for a new demon? You don't have to lose your abilities, you will just take her position." Snoke explained but Kylo glared.

"I rather lose my soul." At that, Kylo dived in.

"Well... That was easy." Snoke snickered. Kylo was a foolish, freshly awakened angel who believed he could save everyone. "He clearly does not know how the underworld works." Shaking his head, Snoke stood up and patted his golden robes down, just about ready to move on and find another poor soul to manipulate.

That is until he felt the ground beneath him shake.

Turning, Snoke was suddenly blinded as an explosion of light bursted out, causing him to hiss before lowering his hand and seeing Kylo carrying you.

"No..." Snoke breathed. "NO!" The flames from the lava suddenly grew stronger and higher. "You can't—" Waving a hand, Snoke was flung over the cliff as the souls within the lava pulled him down with them.

Feeling himself weakening, Kylo transported himself with his last bit of energy to the gates of heaven. "Take her! Please!" He cried out as he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. "Someone!" Falling to his knees as you slid from his grip, Kylo tried holding onto you, but his hands began to shake.  Hunching over you and trying to hold onto you, cupping your cheek, Kylo pressed his face against yours. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Leaving a long kiss against your forehead, Kylo cried against you, the feeling of failing someone tearing him apart.

He had never lost anyone to death, never failed a soul. Kylo always did what he had to to keep others safe... yet, he couldn't do that for you.

Feeling a gentle presence linger behind him, something was felt against his shoulder. "Don't be so harsh on yourself." Lifting his head, a hand cupped his cheek and turned him to face them. "You didn't fail her, and she didn't fail you." The warm presence smiled, an angelic figure, a women in a gown of blues as her long, curly hair cascaded along her figure. "You saved her, Ben." She nodded. "You saved her."

"She's _gone_." He shook his head. "I was too late—" He choked.

Holding his cheek, her hand slid to his chin. "You are much too harsh on yourself, young Solo." She smiled. "Just like your grandfather..."

Blinking, Kylo tilted his head. "My grandfather?"

"Well, who do you think I am?" She softly chuckled before standing up and moving to the other side of him as his eyes widened. "You are an angel, yourself. You can bring her back home."

"H— How?"

"You must channel it from within. From your heart." She said. "And into her own."

Eyeing your limp body, Kylo felt his grandmother reach around him and guide his hands to your heart, his eyes never leaving your body even with the tears that blurred them.

Feeling his heart race faster and faster,  a sudden glow encased your body, almost like an angels hallow. Watching your chest shift, Kylo's eyes shot over to your own as they fluttered open. "Y/N..." He breathed, catching your attention as you smiled, sitting up and pulling him to you into a deep kiss.

Smiling to herself, Padmé stood up and backed up, waving a hand as your disgruntled gown turned into that of a soft blue one, large white wings appearing on your back as Kylo's had, as well.

Pushing you back and holding your face, you did the same to him and wiped his tears. "Thank you." You breathed, but he shook his head.

"Ben?! Ben!" Hearing a womanly voice call out, Kylo looked over. "Oh, heavens! It's him!" Seeing a woman and man rush over, the woman fell to her knees and held him as the man soon followed after.

"Bandit." Han shook his head, kissing Kylo's— _Ben's_ —temple.

Blinking a few times, something warm moved throughout his chest at the realization. "Mom... Dad?" Seeing them nod, Leia engulfed him in hug as Han joined in.

Slowly standing to your feet, watching with a smile, you turned and eyed the golden gates and the stairs that ascended into heaven. "This is where you belong." A soft voice spoke as you turned to face them. "I'm so sorry for what Snoke had done... Ben refused to let you go." Smiling, you nodded. "Welcome home."

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

"Luke?" Kylo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who do you think it was watching over you all along?" She arched an eyebrow. 

"He's your uncle." Han nodded as Kylo's eyes widened.

"Really? No wonder he was so stubborn and hard on me..." He grumbled as Han and Leia smiled.

"You're a good man, Ben." Han nodded. "You did the right thing for her."

Looking over at you, how you stood by the gates and eyed them, Kylo nodded. "What are you waiting for?" Leia asked. "Go to her!"

Standing, Kylo joined your side, reaching for your hand and caressing your knuckles with his thumb. "I'm sorry for—"

"Don't be." You shook your head with a smile. "It doesn't matter." Looking up at him, you sucked in a breath. "Thank you for saving me and sacrificing yourself." Reaching your free hand up to hold his cheek, Kylo leaned into it. "Thank you."

Holding your wrist, Kylo pulled your hand back and kissed your palm before he leaned in and kissed you, then your forehead before wrapping an arm around your waist. "Your mother would be proud."

Smiling to yourself, you nodded. "She would be."


End file.
